


Como estrellas en el cielo

by WaxingMoon



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxingMoon/pseuds/WaxingMoon
Summary: Bueno, he aqui mi primera participacion para el #Thorkintober #Thorkintober2019 espero sea de su agrado





	1. Nalgadas

Lengua de plata se le llama a través de los reinos. Embustero lo llaman algunos que no ha conseguido de él lo que buscaban. Siempre le han gustado las bromas y los juegos; eso no cambia con los años, sin embargo, algunos han dicho que se ha “apaciguado” desde el anuncio de su compromiso hace 100 años.

El tiempo puede ser una broma cruel, si alguien le pregunta, una broma jodida.

Ciertamente no deseaba ser participe de los planes de sus padres, Laufey podría ser un Rey apropiado y darles prosperidad a los suyos, pero cierto era que su papel como padre, era… carente en el mejor de los casos. Farbauti tuvo que intervenir entre los gritos y las maldiciones. Y Loki se vio pronto arrojado a un matrimonio que no pidió ni quería.

Asgard era todo lo que cualquier princesa podría desear, según lo escuchado de Lorelei de Vanaheim. Él no estaba en desacuerdo, pero ni toda la opulencia se Asgard con sus cantidades inocuas de oro podría compararse a la belleza silenciosa de Utgard.

Nada le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo para mirar más allá de los tobillos de su hermano mayor, Helblindi. Continúo divagando hasta que una voz estruendosa le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

-200 años- rugió el asgardiano, ojos fieros como el trueno y cabello rubio como el sol -serán suficientes-

Loki no comprendía que hablaba el rubio, y comenzó a preguntarse, por vez primera, ¿con cual de los hijos de Odín estaba dispuesto su padre a casarlo? -¿200 años?- pregunto hacia su hermano

-para conocernos- le sonrió el rubio

El azabache estaba incrédulo por lo que escuchaba, pero una idea se formulo en su cabeza, sí, podría hacer desistir a su prometido en ese tiempo, fácilmente volvería a casa y, sus padres no podrían volver a orillarlo a un matrimonio político. Al ser dejado de lado por un príncipe asgardiano, difícilmente alguien de los nueve reinos se interesaría en volver a proponer -me parece bien- dijo hacia Laufey, el viejo Rey lo miro con suspicacia, conociendo a su hijo menor

-200 años serán- dijo Odín, y no hubo forma de ir en contra de su mandato

Loki rio por dentro. Sería fácil hacer desistir al príncipe, y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa en el camino

**************

Loki ya no se reía más 100 años después, la frustración lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El calor se volvió algo soportable después de los primeros años, encontró la forma de regular su temperatura, en parte gracias a la Reina Frigga.

Sin embargo, ese no era actualmente su mayor problema, la cosa era que, al tonto príncipe asgardiano le había gustado las formas altaneras del joven Jotun. Loki no estaba tan lejos de corresponder a esos sentimientos, de hecho, podría estar babeando por él, en palabras suaves de Lorelei, Amora no había sido tan sutil, exigiéndole que escalara al hombre como un maldito árbol de una vez.

Y aquí estaba él, fingiendo que el calor a veces lo afectaba para usar como excusa el quedarse bajo un árbol cercano a la arena de entrenamiento donde el rubio solía ejercitarse con sus amigos. Sif le había dado un par de miradas, y con una sonrisa a sabiendas había estado esquivando los ataques de Thor para agotarlo en el proceso.

Jamás diría no a una exhibición pública por parte del sujeto de sus afectos, pero el azabache sabía muy bien que no era el único mirando y eso solía molestarle. Retomo sus pensamientos una vez más, necesitaba idear un plan para llevar esto al siguiente nivel, pero no seria él quien hiciera el primer movimiento, por supuesto no. Había estado intentando tantas cosas desde lo sutil hasta lo arriesgado.

La ultima vez había terminado en una sesión acalorada de besos y la mano del rubio en su garganta, dioses, Loki podría haber hecho un desastre en sus faldas si el mayo hubiera seguido moviéndose contra él como lo hacia. Necesitaba centrarse, la posición en la que estaba no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, y la tinta en su piel comenzaría a deslavarse si empezaba a sudar, eso no se vería bien. Las ideas estaban agotándose

-estas pensando muy fuerte- murmuro Amora desde su izquierda

Loki fruncio el ceño -no tengo idea de lo que hablas- estaba acostumbrado a que ella apareciera o desapareciera a voluntad

-a puesto a que se en que estas concentrándote tan fuerte- se burla la rubia, tomando asiento al borde del camastro, su mano deslizándose alrededor de la seda blanca de Loki -a juzgar por tu apariencia- vuelve a decir -diria que estas pensando en como hacer para que tu príncipe te lleve todo el camino-

Loki le hace una cara de desagrado -estas de nuevo con eso-

-sin embargo, no intentas desmentirlo- murmura Amora -tal vez deberías mostrar tu interés-

Loki se endereza molesto

La rubia lo tranquiliza -hacia algún otro mozo-

Oh, oh, el viejo truco de los celos -ciertamente es una estrategia que puede funcionar- y con eso en mente Loki sonríe al príncipe mientras se aleja a su habitación

**************

El azabache esta sollozando ahora, condenada sea Amora y sus ideas estúpidas

-no te escucho- dice Thor, la voz ronca acompañada de una mano aspera

-c-cinco- susurra con esfuerzo, debería haber borrado la tinta de su muslo el solo en lugar de perdir la ayuda de las gemelas. Habia sido relativamente fácil coquetearle a un chico al azar después de eso. Thor los había seguido como un trueno, y Loki no había podido hacer mas que confesar cuando el rubio dio la opción de romper su compromiso si Loki estaba inconforme, casi había gritado de frustración e ira, pero intento manejarlo tranquilamente

-¿recuerdas tu palabra segura?- Thor murmura, su mano se ve enorme en la mejilla azul, se esta volviendo lentamente purpura, un suspiro sale de sus labios

-no lo sé- dice Loki, porque joder, esta caliente, el rubio lo llevo a su regazo diciéndole que si se iba a comportar como un niño malcriado y no usaría sus palabras, entonces se le castigaría como un niño malcriado

-¿no sabes que, cariño?- Thor espera, la voz de Loki suena descompuesta, piensa enderezarlo para comprobar que el azabache esta bien hasta que siente la mancha húmeda al frente de la falda de Loki, una dureza lo acompaña, el rubio reprime un jadeo. No puede ponerle las manos encima a su prometido hasta el dia de su boda, y ha sido tan difícil los últimos 100 años no arrastrarlo a cualquiera los rincones y darle a Loki exactamente lo que quieres -¿estas duro, cariño?-

Loki gime cuando la amplia mano abandona su trasero para sostener su polla -joder- suspira y no puede evitar rodar las caderas para perseguir la sensación de placer -Thor-

El rubio le besa el cuello y suspira -sabes que esto es un castigo y aun asi lo estas disfrutando- da dos tirones mas a la polla del azabache, cuando lo siente estremecerse simplemente lo suelta

-¿Qué?- Loki se queda ahí, suspendido en la nada con el culo al aire sobre el regazo de su prometido, debería sentirse avergonzado, pero no puede encontrarlo en él para hacerlo-

-no vendrás hasta que terminemos ¿entendido?- el rubio vuelve a colocar su mano sobre las azules mejillas, ni siquiera ha podido apartar sus ojos desde que se encontró con Loki por primera vez. Suele haber bromas sobre él siendo apropiado caminando detrás de su prometido, pero algunos sabes de sus segundas intenciones, un suspiro sale de sus labios

Loki se queda en silencio, su cerebro procesando la mezcla de palabras con las caricias largas, primero en sus muslos subiendo hacia sus caderas, rozándole las nalgas insistiendo en separarlas. Hay un jadeo que se escapa rompiendo el silencio, y no esta seguro si fue Thor o él, todo lo que sabe es que hay un dedo extremadamente caliente jugando con su hendidura y Loki lo esta perdiendo. Asiente sin saber exactamente a que, perdido en las calidas manos tocando su piel

Thor suspira, seria tan fácil empujar su dedo índice contra el purpureo fruncido, romper ese anillo de musculos y… -¿recuerdas en que numero íbamos?- recibe un asentimiento de Loki -continua entonces-

Para cuando Loki alcanza las 10 nalgadas su cuerpo se siente atravesado por electricidad, puede escuchar un vago “buen chico”, su cabeza esta reposada contra los cojines, le da una mirada rápida a su polla, un furioso purpura se apodera de la punta

-lo has hecho muy bien cariño- un beso rápido en el hombro y una respiración frustrada de Loki después Thor esta tomando el aceite de su mesa junto al sofá -puedes tener una recompensa-

La mente de Loki esta demasiado lejos para pensar las palabras tan rápido como la escucha, lo siguiente que sabe es que hay algo firme y pegajoso frotándose entre sus mejillas -¿Thor?- la pregunta sale ansiosa.

El dedo anular de Thor desaparece, fácilmente tragado por el fruncido de su prometido, casi quiere gruñir, pero se concentra en trabajar bajo los desesperados ruidos del Jotun.

El estiramiento quema un poco, pero no puede evitar jadear a la sensación de la penetración. Ha tocado su cuerpo antes, mucho en los últimos años, y sabe que Thor no esta lejos de -¡Ahi!- ni siquiera puede evitar gritar mientras su caderas se empujan hacia el dedo del rubio en busca de mas

Sus amigos lo han burlado por la forma en que no puede negar nada a Loki, solo basta una mirada a los grandes ojos rubi y una sonrisa coqueta para que Thor le entregara todo, al parecer la parte sexual no será diferente --¿quieres venir, cariño?-

Puede sentir su vergüenza subiendo por sus mejillas, pero es todo en lo que puede pensar

Thor jadea cuando escucha a Loki venir, un gemido destrozado que esta seguro será el precursor de un desastre -¿bien?- pregunta mientras reordena los miembros de Loki para atraerlo sobre sus brazos

-bien- dice y sabe que hay una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, puede que no haya sido una mala idea después de todo.


	2. Beso negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo es culpa de Tony v: para este capitulo estoy basandome en el juego Avengers Academy

Todo comenzó como una broma, una jodida si era honesto consigo mismo. El coqueteo con el mocoso Stark era una cosa en ambos sentidos que sabían no iría más allá. Tony fue de los primeros alumnos en la academia, al igual que Janet, el trio pronto se volvió inseparable.

-escuche a Bucky burlarse de la lengua larga del Steve- dijo Janet, el trio estaba en el Club A pasando el rato -tenia este cono de helado que devoro a profundidad- explico la castaña

-bueno, creen que sé mejor que Barnes lo larga que puede ser la lengua de Steve- se mofo, volviendo a su paleta helada de grosella

-no tengo dudas de ello- y hay una mirada positivamente desviada en su rostro

Loki se quedo mirando a ambos, sin comprender del todo a que se refieren

-claro que fui yo el de la idea ¿sabes?- retoma Tony

-por supuesto- responde sin comprometerse la castaña

-¿Tony?-

El trio levanta la mirada en dirección al avergonzado rubio

-¿Qué dije acerca de hablar sobre nuestra intimidad con otros?- lleva su mano a su entrecejo

-en realidad dijiste que dejara de hablar de ello con Pep o Rhodes, nunca mencionaste a Jan o Loki- responde sin vergüenza

Steve ahoga un gemido frustrado -me refería a no hablarlo con nadie, Tony-

-vamos, Cap- dice el castaño levantándose de su asiento -Loki es un dios, y uno de las travesuras, estoy seguro que ha recorrido un largo camino con Thor ¿no?-

Ahora eso era cierto, Loki y Thor habían estado… explorando su sexualidad juntos, en términos simples, siempre lejos de miradas indiscretas

-tranquilo Steve, el equipo no te hará menos por algo como esto- dice Jan, intentando calmar los nervios del mayor

-por supuesto, Cap, incluso Jan puede convencer a Pym de intentarlo- le guiña un ojo a la castaña mientras ella se retira avergonzada -ve por ello, Jan ¡¿Qué es un beso negro después de todo?!-

Y con Steve arrastrándolo lejos todo se quedó en silencio.

***********

Loki olvido pronto el incidente, hasta que surgió en otra conversación con chica ardilla -¿Qué de importante tendría un beso con labial oscuro?- pregunto a la joven, ella solo se quedó mirándolo con grandes ojos pardos y Tippy toe en su hombro

La ardilla lo mira no impresionado y continua su labor de limpiarse el rostro -Uh- dice la castaña -creo que deberías…- carraspea intentando encontrar su voz -creo que debería hacer una búsqueda en internet en una página de incognito o, tal vez, borrar el historial luego de-

El azabache sigue sin entender que podría ser este famoso “beso negro” del que todos parecen ansiosos por no hablar. Intenta pensar en alguna cosa sexual, dado el comportamiento de Tony y Rogers tiene que ser por ese camino.

Nada se le ocurre y al final del día decide claudicar con sus hipótesis. Lo que encuentra por supuesto no esta ni de cerca a su imaginación

***********

El sonido estruendoso de la pesa estrellándose contra el suelo atrae miradas no discretas -¿quieres que?- Thor esta confundido y excitado a partes iguales

-me escuchaste, no necesito repetir- se cruza de brazos mientras rueda los ojos, su hermano puede ser un idiota, pero parece que su cerebro acaba de cortocircuitarse -¿voy a tener que explicarlo?-

-¡No!- Thor levanta su voz, si Loki comienza a explicitar lo que quiere que le haga probablemente tengan problemas con Fury, el exhibicionismo no era una preocupación en si, pero seguramente el hombre del parche le preguntaría a Odín y Frigga como exactamente estaban criando a sus hijos y eso era un gran y rojo NO.

-de acuerdo entonces, te veo en tu habitación- con un movimiento de mano salió del lugar.

Thor se queda mirando como un zombie a Loki, solo esta ahí, mil cosas pasando en su cabeza, pero ninguna se queda

-¿estas bien?- pregunta Steve a quien solo asiente mientras se va del lugar

-alguien va a tener que limpiar eso- señala Bucky, a su lado Sam solo se encoge de hombros -el ultimo en irse limpia- y con eso abandona el lugar

***********

La limpieza es algo importante al parecer, y es incomoda por decir lo menos. Había leído que lo mejor era simplemente comprar un enema, pero sabe que eso no será suficiente, y pese a que jamás han tenido un accidente, no se está arriesgando, muchas gracias.

Así que, se queda recostado en su cama, la tela plastificada debajo de él cumple su función. Esta comenzando a arrepentirse al sentir la barriga llena de liquido caliente y el desagradable sabor de jabón neutro en los labios.

-mas vale que esto valga la pena- dice a la nada, o si no va a apuñalar a la persona mas cercana, quien seguramente será Thor. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios mientras espera algún tiempo mas

***********

Thor apenas encuentra en si el valor para refrenarse y no llevar a Loki contra la pared -como…- comienza y muerde un poco su voz, debe disminuir la velocidad -¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?-

Loki se detiene un momento, la suave tela de su bata le acaricia los hombros, no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Imagina escenarios posibles y decide que prefiere tener el control en esta clase de situación -lo haremos como usualmente-

Thor casi jadea, a Loki le gusta ser quien tiene el mando en sus encuentros, y él no está decepcionado en ceder, pero si lo harán como usualmente… Comienza a recostarse en la cama, las manos sosteniendo los barandales de la cabecera, necesitara todo el control que el entrenamiento haya podido darle sobre su cuerpo para no arruinar esto, no seria la primera vez que Loki lo dejara colgando si hacia algo que no le gustaba.

El azabache deja caer su bata, desliza su mano sobre su abdomen plano en busca de rastro de jabón o agua. Por supuesto su piel es impecable -quédate quieto- reprende al rubio, Thor esta apretando los tubos de la cabecera con extremada fuerza y teme que llegue a romperlos. Eso necesitaría explicaciones que no está dispuesto a dar

Hay demasiadas expectativas en su cabeza, ningún es suficiente para lo que sus ojos están viendo, Loki comienza acomodándose sobre su regazo, cada pierna suave y pálida alrededor de sus caderas. Las pupilas dilatadas y la sonrisa burlona adornan su rostro

-¿demasiado para admirar?- se burla el azabache, intentando alejar el nerviosismo, la idea de sentarse directamente sobre el rostro de Thor parecía plausible y la mas adecuada. Moverse para llegar a esa posición… es una historia completamente diferente

Thor asiente tontamente, esta seguro que su polla esta completamente dura entre sus calzoncillos -Loki- suspira cuando el menor se acomoda sobre sus hombros, su corazón late contra su caja torácica tan rápido que es casi doloroso -rápido- murmura, sintiéndose como un hombre muerto de sed; su boca, sin embargo, se está haciendo agua ante la imagen

-solo… cállate- Loki da un ultimo impulso a sus piernas temblorosas y puede sentir el silencioso “hazme” de la boca de Thor rosando su apretado anillo -ve despacio- intenta escucharse amenazante, pero sabe que salió mas como una suplica

El rubio se siente en el Valhalla, jamás imagino que Loki le preguntaría a él por algo así. Su lengua recorre suavemente la hendidura, el menor huele tan bien por todas partes, una loción de especias que comienza a marearlo conforme continúa lamiendo.

La sensación es humillante, esta clase de ternura cruda lo tiene jadeando por más, siente que debería avergonzarse mas que sentir el placer, pero ambas emociones lo cubren haciéndole perder la cabeza. Son solo lamidas superficiales y las ha tenido antes, pero esto -Thor- un grito silencioso cuando la gruesa lengua irrumpe en su interior. Oh norns, sus manos vuelan a la cabecera en un intento por mantener en tierra, pero la emoción es demasiada, tan diferente de los dedos gruesos y ásperos, como de la polla palpitante.

Es todo humedad, calidez, ternura y crudeza. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está moviéndose contra el rostro del rubio hasta que lo tiene por el pelo, instándolo a darle más, rápido, profundo, lo que sea, solo sabe que necesita mas

-no puedo- murmura Thor, algo avergonzado de no poder darle a Loki lo que necesita en esta posición

-por favor, Thor- Loki suplica, demasiado lejos para pensar en porque no debería hacerlo. De pronto el silencio inunda la habitación, solo respiraciones agitadas. Cuando su mente comienza a ser consciente de que Thor se ha detenido se encuentra siendo girado sobre las sabanas rojas.

La sedosa y humeda calidez revuelve su interior con mas ímpetu haciendolo enredar las manos en el saten, sabe lo que le hace a Thor ver su piel contrastando con el rojo. Despues de algunos segundos todo se vuelve demasiado, esta alcanzando la cúspide solo para ser detenido -Thor, por favor-

-¿quieres venir?- murmura mientras una de sus manos se desliza por su perineo, acariciando justo detrás de las pelotas de Loki, obtiene un asentimiento -lo que mi reina ordene-

Y ese simple comentario cargado de adoracion y amor, lo tira por el borde. Todo es vibrante y luminoso, justo como el trueno. Siente que puede tocar el cielo y pronto comienza a ser devuelto al mundo en un manojo suave y sin fuerza -¿Thor?- pregunta cuando su hermano no dice palabra

-joder, Loki, no tienes ni idea- dice, la voz apretada con la excitación contenida

Loki lo hace, por supuesto, pero es mejor ignorar algunas cosas para no tener que superar la decepción después -esta bien- murmura y no sabe exactamente a que esta dándole permiso a su bruto hermano hasta que comienzan a jalarlo por las caderas

-solo un poco mas- dice el rubio, suspirando mientras atrae a Loki para que él pueda recostarse sobre las almohadas -solo un poco y…- Thor intenta decirle que lo dejara ir, pero sabe que es una mentira, y él no es muy bueno en ellas

-esta bien- suspira Loki -esta bien- entonces el sonido de la lengua de Thor contra su agujero vuelve a retumbar en la habitación, todo se siente como mas, y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente. Esta desesperado por algo y no sabe que es hasta que escucha un segundo sonido húmedo haciendo eco -¿Qué?- pregunta, intentando mirar

-no… no es nada- intenta regular su respiración, no quiere que Loki se marche, no ahora. Continua saboreando alrededor del apretado anillo, luego penetrando fuertemente para distraerlo, eso hace el truco, reduce a Loki a un lio gimiente

Intenta luchar contra el placer corriendo por su cuerpo, esta seguro que su polla esta haciendo el intento de venir de nuevo, se acomoda para comprobar esa teoría, y la imagen lo deja sin aliento. Por supuesto ya esta medio duro, pero la mano izquierda de Thor esta sobre su propia polla acariciándose al ritmo de sus lamidas sobre el cuerpo del menor -joder, Thor-

El rubio se detiene un segundo, registrando a Loki. Es el tiempo suficiente para tener al otro moviéndose contra su lengua

Todo se vuelve una maraña de suspiros y choques de piel

***********

-despertaste- dice con una sonrisa

Loki parpadea un poco confundido sobre que paso

-uh- comienza el rubio, un paño húmedo en sus manos -puede que te hayas ido después de tu segundo orgasmo-

El azabache suspira, era esperado que eso sucediera, se pregunta si Thor vino

-yo, uh- comienza de nuevo -puede que no lo haya notado de inmediato

El rastro de culpa es suficiente para responder su pregunta -espero que me lo compenses- y con eso se reacomoda en la cama, las sabanas son azules como el cielo nocturno. Al menos no esta durmiendo sobre su propia venida

-puedes apostarlo- sonríe mientras le aparta algunos mechones negros -duerme mi reina-

Loki sabe que no debería acostumbrarse al mote, pero no está en su corazón ni en su cabeza para renunciar a él, no ahora, y quizás no nunca.


	3. Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia para esto es que Loki fue maldecido por culpa de Thor en muchos de sus viajes juntos, Loki es una especie de vampiro, pero olvido sus recuerdos de Asgard. Thor lo ha estado cuidando a traves de "diferentes" vidas, es decir, se disfrazaba de mortal para que Loki no estuviera descuidado, y para no ser sospechoso se hacia pasar por muerto o algo v: en fin, nos vemos!

Donald sigue preguntándose si debería o no decirle la verdad a Loki

-parecer muy concentrado- murmura Stark a su derecha

La reunión de hoy ha terminado, los doom bots fueron destruidos y él continua sin un rasguño

-¿pensando en esa morena de nuevo?-

Blake sabe que es una broma, pero no puede evitar la mirada de advertencia que le dirige al castaño

-correcto, mis manos fuera de ese asunto- resuelve Stark haciendo una nota en su cabeza para no volver a tocar el tema, no quiere al dios del trueno aplastando su cabeza

-¿Cómo le cuentas a alguien un secreto que has mantenido por su bien?- pregunta antes de que Tony abandone la sala

Stark solo lo mira, ojos azules no impresionados -probablemente no deberías hacerlo- dice tomando un sorbo de su café -has guardado el secreto por una razón en primer lugar-

Donald asiente, suspirando, pero sabe que no podrá mantener la mentira por mas tiempo; va a romperse en algún momento y no será bonito -¿proximo sábado?- cuestiona

-lo sabes chico grande- se burla Tony, cada semana hacen una reunión ese dia para hablar de los por menores que hayan suscitado los villanos

***************

-asi que me gustaría que hablaramos- murmura en la oscuridad de la habitación, ojos rojos al acecho

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta la aterciopelada voz con burla

-hay algunas cosas que no he esclarecido, y sé que no te preocupas por detalles minimos, pero creo que esto es importante para ambos- susurra, necesita decir la verdad antes de que se le escape de las manos

Loki lo mira con sospecha, su humano usualmente no esta tan nervioso a menos que -¿estas planeando desvincularnos?- lleva la copa de liquido rojizo a sus labios, el sabor a hierro podría ser molesto, no es su favorito, pero hará algo para aliviar su sed

El traga, no era lo que tenia en mente, pero las probabilidades de que Loki lo exija después de lo que le revelara son altas, eso o terminar con su daga en una costilla -no tiene que ver, pero si después de hablar crees que es lo correcto…- deja la opción en el aire

Loki niega -¿Qué tal después de comer? Sabes que odio hablar con el estómago vacío-

El sonido que hace como si un golpe le hubiera arrebatado el aire es suficiente pare recibir la burla del azabache

-ve a la cama, ponte cómodo-

****************

El proceso es mas o menos algo clínico, sabe por la mirada de Loki que será una de esas noches donde al otro le gusta ir despacio para obtener exactamente lo que quiere. Un escalofrió de anticipación lo recorre de pies a cabeza

-¿listo?- pregunta el azabache, daga en mano

Blake asiente, incapaz de encontrar su voz, camina hacia la cama; su ropa es de kevlar, un conjunto de entrenamiento sencillo que recibió de los vengadores. Cada poco tiempo tiene que pedir un remplazo, y agradece que nadie haya hecho demasiadas preguntas de como rompió el material en primer lugar

-¿Bien?- pregunta el azabache acercándose a la cama

-si- suspira, Loki esta subiendo sobre su torso

-¿recuerdas nuestra palabra segura?- murmura

-verde significa seguir, amarillo ve despacio y rojo parar- los orbes rojizos lo mirar con satisfacción y orgullo, Blake se remueve un poco incierto ante esa clase de mirada.

Ha hecho esto antes, con algunos de sus viejos compañeros. El sonido de la tela rasgándose bajo su daga es reconfortante, lo hace sentir poderoso de una forma que nada más logra, registra los orbes azules de su humano para asegurarse que esta bien, un breve contacto visual para continuar trazando la cuchilla sobre la tela.

Se queda ahí, como un muñeco de tela siendo abierto para revelar su interior, un suspiro se le escapa de los labios cuando la afilada navaja le corta los pantalones sobre su polla, hay algo de miedo interno, pero sabe que Loki jamás lo lastimaría de forma mortal

-¿te estoy aburriendo?- se burla el azabache

Niega con su cabeza, incapaz de hablar ante la belleza fugaz que siempre ha sido Loki

-estas bastante callado hoy- el menor aparta las prendas rotas y deja de lado su confiable navaja –¿quizas algo esta molestando tu mente?- puede ver al mayor darle una mirada sorprendida que intenta ocultar, siempre ha sido asi, incapaz de mentir -¿no crees que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ver lo que me ocultas? ¿Hm, Donald?- la risa maliciosa le cubre los labios antes de poder evitarlo

Algo se siente incorrecto cuando Loki lo llama por ese nombre, puede aceptar al resto llamándolo asi, pero no al azabache

-¿o tal vez debería llamar hermano?- juega, cambiando su forma a Jotun para impedir la huida de Thor debajo de él -¿creiste que no iba a notarlo?-

El rubio se queda sorprendido, atrapado con esposas de hielo a la cama -¡Loki!- dice entre confusión y enojo

-¿planeabas seguir follando con tu hermano sin decirle a nadie?- se burla, una daga de hielo formando entre sus manos -¿o solo estas haciendo esto por culpa?- una línea roja se dibuja bajo la cuchilla -puedes ser tan estupido a veces ¿no? Hijo de Odin-

Un escalofrio le corre por la espalda, quiere convencerse de que es solo el frio de la cuchila, pero ciertamente se siente asustado

-pobre tonto, Thor- continua el azabache deslizando la mano a la polla dura del rubio -esta parte de ti podría ser mas astuta- susurra, su mano lo acaricia guiándolo entre sus piernas

-¡¿Qué?!- la suavidad abriéndose para él lo toma desprevenido

-¿tantos años ya y no has leído sobre Jotnar? Me decepcionas Thor-

Se retuerce contra las sabanas -deja las burlas, Loki-

-¿o que? Susurra, sus labios separándose para recibir a Thor entre ellos -¿me harás?-

Hay un segundo en silencio en el cual intercambian miradas, y es todo lo que Thor necesita para recordarse a si mismo que lo que Loki quiere, Loki obtiene

-toma lo que necesites- dice derrotado, su cabeza cae contra las almohadas

-Ow, pero ¿Qué diversión habría en ello?- rueda sus caderas, la polla del rubio frotándose entre sus labios húmedos sin lograr penetrarlo -¿serias un mártir por ello? Además- se relame los labios, la cuchilla aun en su mano izquierda -recuerdo que prometiste alimentarme-

Thor suspira con frustración, su polla es la única cabeza pensando en esta situación haciéndolo incapaz de responder

-siempre tan dispuesto- se burla Loki, la daga debe ser fría contra la piel de oro, puede ver al mayor estremecerse en cada toque y ni siquiera está siendo perforada. Finalmente decide cortar sobre el pecho, justo encima de un pectoral -no vas a dejarme morir de hambre ¿verdad, hermano?-

Un gruñido de placer se escapa entre sus labios, el hielo y el corte lo están haciendo por el, sus caderas ruedan involuntariamente frotando su polla en la diestra de Loki, dándole un empujon a su coño

-tan ansioso por ello- se burla el azabache -me siento benevolente, viendo que has intentado revelar tu pequeña mentira- ojos azules lo miran con reproche -pero no se si sea una buena idea, hermano- se reajusta, sus labios se separan sobre la polla de Thor -despues de todo eres el dios de la fertilidad ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te dejo hundir en mis partes femeninas?-

Su cerebro cortocircuita con la idea de llenar a Loki con su semilla, solo imaginar a su primogenito gestándose dentro de el menor lo tiene mareado

-parece que no tienes objeciones- la polla en su mano palpita con emoción, decide entonces que están haciendo esto. Rueda sus caderas hundiéndose lentamente -¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El gran Thor de Asgard decidido a llenar a un Jotun con su semilla- la burla se escapa casi sin aliento

-¡Loki!- reprende, pero una mordaza cubre su boca de inmediato

-ah, ah, sin charlas durante la comida ¿acaso no te enseño madre?- y con ello reanuda los cortes, su intención no es la profundidad, simplemente saborear el liquido rojo; esta trabajando en eliminar esta maldición mas tarde, pero por ahora. La sangre de Thor es como ambrosio, dulce y calida contra su lengua

Ni siquiera puede detenerse a si mismo, no sabe que desea mas, el fino corte o el calor húmedo. Su cabeza esta girando rápidamente entre dolor y placer y es demasiado. Su piel arde bajo cada corte, pero es atendido con deleite bajo la suave dulzura de la lengua de Loki. Necesita venir, debe decírselo a Loki

Ojos azules suplicantes lo miran mientras retrocede un segundo, Thor siempre se ve destrozado en este punto, su polla palpita en su interior, casi puede sentir la circulación de la sangre -¿quieres venir?- obtiene un asentimiento -sabes que hay que hacer-

La sensación de vértigo le revuelve el estomago, esta parte siempre es emocionantemente atemorizante, simplemente asiente, seguro de que puede con ello. Lo han hecho antes, a lo largo de los siglos, puede hacerlo de nuevo

-te tengo- le asegura a Thor, un pequeño mordisco en su cuello y está hecho. Con un movimiento de mano Loki desaparece las esposas

Thor lo toma entre sus brazos, saber que Loki está vivo y aquí para sostenerlo es suficiente, es mas que suficiente, es todo lo que ha querido ahora y siempre. La adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo mientras el aliente de Loki le roza el cuello, se siente frio, pero no puede evitar desearlo

Sabe exactamente que Thor lo ha perdido cuando gime contra su voluntad, sus colmillos segregan una sustancia que eleva los niveles de oxitocina y dopamina, eso sumado a la adrenalina en sus venas gracias a su juego previo tienen al rubio por los cielos. Solloza ligeramente mientras la calidez lo inunda, la sangre y la venida de Thor lo abrazan de una forma que ni siquiera puede explicar

Ambos toman un segundo para respirar mientras sus ideas se reordenan

-eso fue…- ni siquiera tiene palabras para ello

-si bueno, suerte intentando superarlo- Loki se siente atontado

-sabes Lo- comienza Thor -lamento no haberte dicho antes, madre y padre dijeron que era mejor, pero-

Loki suspira, teniendo idea de porque Odín y Frigga le dirían eso a su hijo -me imagino-

Thor no quiere escuchar la decepción de Loki en su voz -¿Lo?- murmura atrayendo su mirada hacia él, grandes ojos verde bosque y piel pálida lo reciben, sonríe a pesar de él -¿estamos bien?-

Loki ha tenido toda una vida para aceptar a si mismo que pase lo que pase, siempre amara a Thor sin importar las circunstancias, y esa es una verdad muy dolorosa -si-

Thor lo tomara como una batalla ganada, pero sabe que necesitara hacer mas para Loki -te amo- dice sin pensar, un beso suave en los labios delgados y con ello se dejan llevar por el silencio


	4. Daddy

Desde el primer momento que sus ojos se encontraron Thor supo que había sido condenado. Fue un jueves en la biblioteca central de la ciudad; había estado buscando por un viejo libro del sistema Fortran. Esta seguro que su edad es mas de 18, aunque la falda de piel negra le distrae por completo.

Una ceja negra no impresionada se arquea antes de que se encuentre con su mirada, y es cuando todo cambia.

Son llevados en empujones a una sala aislada, es una cosa normal, aunque tabu. Para cuando Thor recupera sus sentidos ya están unidos

-soy Loki, y no me estoy arrodillando- murmura mientras se reacomoda la ropa

*************

Eso fue hace seis meses atrás, Thor jamás creyó en compañeros destinados, como Alfa sabia que debía mantener una cierta postura, aun mas como heredero de Asgard Corp. Su madre estaba en la luna con su pequeño compañero, apenas un egresado del colegio. Odín parecía menos a gusto con el menor.

Todo fue decayendo un poco a partir de entonces, Thor tomo a Loki para vivir solos y lejos de la mirada acusadora de Odín, pero el azabache parecía un poco deprimido por ello. Jamás lo dijo en voz alta, pero sabia que algo le molestaba

Las cosas cambiaron cerca del próximo celo de Loki

*************

-¿Cómo te estas hoy, cariño?- murmuro mientras Loki se frotaba contra su hombro

-calambres- es todo lo que dice mientras se refugia en el calor del mayor

-¿quieres un masaje?- obtiene un pequeño asentimiento y eso es todo, Thor se endereza en la cama siendo perseguido por los pálidos brazos -no puedo tocarte si no me alejo primero- una sonrisa cariñosa se desliza por sus labios

-no quiero que te vayas- Loki toma entonces la almohada del otro para abrazarla con fuerza -me gusta cuando me abrazas-

Thor también se ha dado cuenta de esto, mientras mas cercano es el celo de Loki mas se aferra a él -pero no te voy a dejar, cariño- toma una botella de loción de su buro, el olor a menta inunda sus fosas nasales. Grandes orbes esmeralda lo miran, pupilas dilatadas que siguen sus movimientos -¿pasa algo cariño?- hay un ceño fruncido y un lindo puchero en sus labios

-no, no pasa nada- Loki sigue pensando en las conversaciones que han llegado a sus oídos, Thor ha hecho todo lo posible porque ningún chisme lo alcance, pero es inevitable. Los trabajos escolares de la universidad parecen no ser suficientes para cubrir su tiempo; así que Loki inevitablemente ha caído en ello: lo han llamado insuficiente, poca cosa o nada bonito.

Él sabe por supuesto que es solo la envidia corriendo por esos tontos betas y feos omegas, pero ha escuchado incluso a alfas hablar cosas de él. Muchas giran en torno a su personalidad fría o sus comentarios mordaces. Y aunque sabe que los alfas solo están descontentos con que los omegas no sean como se los pintan, que van a girarse sobre sus rodillas y presentarse para ellos, no puede evitar preguntarse si eso es algo que Thor quisiera

-estás pensando muy fuerte amor mío ¿Qué te molesta tan a fondo?- las palabras cariñosas se deslizan de su lengua sin que pueda evitarlo, no es que lo intente, pero piensa que quizás todo esto sea demasiado apresurado para Loki. Es joven, y Thor piensa que debería haberle dado la oportunidad de explorar más del mundo con otras personas, pero solo imaginarlo lejos es suficiente para hacerle doler el alma

-yo no…- Loki se frustra, sus hormonas hacen más difícil sacar sus mentiras a flote, quiere decirle al mayor que todo está bien, él siempre esta bien, pero a la vez es difícil no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de la protección de Thor -ha habido… comentarios- suspira cuando el rubio frota un musculo tenso

-siempre los hay- responde sin comprometerse

Loki frunce aun mas su entrecejo -respecto a nosotros-

-¿alguien te esta molestando?- pregunta con voz contenida, no va a permitir que nadie diga algo malo sobre su compañero

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, el ambiente se siente espeso ante la furia contenida de Thor, la fuerza de su compañero respondiendo ante la agresión de la que pudiera estar sufriendo -solo son un montón de mocosos inmaduros- se burla

-oh- vuelve a trabajar sus manos en las pantorrillas -¿es esta tu forma de decirme que has sido un niño travieso?- Thor no espera que el comentario llegue a Loki de la forma en que lo hace, es azabache jadea debajo de él, su mirada esta soplada -¿Lo?-

-no…- en calor en su vientre no debería estar ahí, él ha aceptado que puede tener algunos problemas de papá y aunque su compañero ronda los 35 no debería ser así -uh- su lengua se siente pesada

-¿te gusta cuando te llamo niño travieso?- ve el momento exacto en el que los delgados labios se separan con placer

-yo no, uh- sus manos retuercen la sabana con vergüenza -yo no, no es eso exactamente- y eso es cierto, bueno mitad cierto mitad falso

-así que ¿no eres mi niño travieso?- el interés de Loki aumenta con el sentido de propiedad, Thor arquea una ceja con interés, quizás esta clase de juego pueda aliviar algo de tensión en su compañero -dilo, Loki-

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, Thor está pidiendo su participación en esto, la aceptación de su papel en el juego, él no sabe si esta preparado para ir más allá -yo, uh- traga con nerviosismo, hace calor aquí y afuera es invierno

-vamos Lo- le sonríe Thor, todo calidez y dulzura, su compañero quiere pertenecer a él en más de una forma -¿no lo dirás para mí, cariño?- deposita un beso en la suave piel de su vientre, algún día tal vez Thor dejara mucho mas en su interior -¿no quieres ser el niño travieso de papi?-

Su mente no puede procesar el cambio de ambiente a su alrededor, se suponía que esto era un simple masaje para un calambre, pero aquí esta Thor, sonriéndole tontamente con los ojos brillantes y eso hace a su mente mas lenta y su libido mas fuerte -si, papi- responde sin siquiera pensarlo

-¿si qué, cariño?- otro beso profundo sobre el estómago de piel prístina

Un suspiro le arrebata todo el aliento, se revuelve bajo la sensación de la lengua de Thor molestando su ombligo -lo diré- susurra cuando los ojos azul eléctrico vuelven a mirarlo -diré que soy el niño travieso de papi- sus palabras salen como si fuera un secreto, algo demasiado privado para compartir y Loki cree que eso es exactamente lo que es

-¿sabes lo que le pasa a los niños traviesos?- Thor esta elevando la camisa del menor lentamente, sus manos casi parecen masivas en el torso delgado, lame sus labios intentando encontrar su calma. Thor no ha vuelto a tocar esta piel suave después de su primera unión, Loki es demasiado precioso para él, quiere darle todo cuanto el menor pueda desear

-yo- intenta encontrar su voz, el mayor le esta besando y lamiendo cualquier rastro de piel que encuentra a su paso -no sé-

Deja un suave beso en los labios del azabache -los niños traviesos deben ser castigados-

Hay un pequeño momento de tensión en el que Loki cree que de hecho va a hacerlo, lo dejara colgando o quizás se levantara y se ira, el puchero en su rostro se forma antes de que pueda evitarlo

-pero- reanuda Thor, no queriendo poner ansioso al menor -dado que estas personas comenzaron a molestarte primero, no creo que pueda regañarte por eso- suaves roces a los dulces labios para luego profundizarlo hasta que el menor se vuelve un lio jadeante, es casi pecaminoso lo precioso que se ve Loki con las mejillas sonrosadas y las pupilas esmeralda dilatadas -creo- vuelve a decir Thor -que necesito mostrarle a mi niño travieso lo mucho que lo quiero-

Loki siente que esta muy de acuerdo con este plan, deja que Thor le saque la camisa y persigue sus labios mientras las grandes manos recorren su torso hacia abajo buscando sus pantalones cortos. El jadeo sorprendido del rubio vale la pena cuando se encuentra con su ropa interior de encaje verde

-¿estabas planeando algo?- desliza su dedo sobre la polla semidura de Loki, el menor no tiene vergüenza en usar cualquier estilo de ropa que le parezca adecuado -¿estabas ansioso por mi toque?-

El azabache suspira -siempre quiero que me toques- y es una verdad descarada; durante su primera reunión Loki ni siquiera pudo sentarse correctamente por una semana sin sentir el recuerdo de su Alfa en su interior

-hablame mas de eso- Thor pensó que Loki se acercaba demasiado a las paredes con esta expresión de sorpresa y timidez en un intento de huir de él -crei que estabas asustado-

Loki niega, las callosas manos le raspan ambos pezones -no, creía que…- es un poco loco que haya pensando en Thor llevándolo en cualquier superficie de su casa, sobre todo porque el primer mes estuvieron en la casa de los padres de Thor. Pensar en ser follado en la mesa de mármol de la cocina de Frigga había sonado tan malditamente caliente y tan completamente inmoral

Thor decide volver a eso mas tarde, por ahora quiere seguir tocando a Loki, seguir explorando este juego perverso entre ellos -¿quieres que papi te toque, cariño?- un asentimiento es suficiente -¿si? Aquí en tu linda polla- toma el miembro entre sus dedos, frotándolo suavemente

-Thor- jadea sorprendido, nunca imagino al mayor como alguien para la charla sucia, la decepción lo sigue cuando el calor se aleja de su piel -¿Qué?- busca los ojos del otro

-tienes que decir cómo quieres que te toque, cariño-

Se queda ahí, extendido en la cama con el mayor solo mirándolo con lujuria, su polla erguida entre sus muslos palpita en busca de atención -Thor- se queja

-no, cariño ¿recuerdas como debes llamarme?- no puede evitar inclinarse y saborear uno de los rosados picos de su pecho, admira como su atención desubica al menor

-papi, joder- grita, sus manos buscan el cabello del rubio quien mantiene su atención en su pezón derecho

-tendrás que hacerlo mejor, cariño- un beso en su frente mientras escucha la respiración acelerada en descenso -dile lo que quieres a papi-

Loki lo pierde en el segundo en que Thor decide tocarle la polla mientras le chupa el otro pezón -follame, papi, por favor- su piel se siente húmeda, quiere creer que es por la loción

Thor sonríe, sabe que debe verse como un predador, pero no puede evitarlo, su joven amante esta pidiendo por él y no esta en si negarle nada a Loki nunca -esta bien, cariño, papi te tiene- y con ello desliza sus manos para arrebatarle la última prenda

Loki se deja llevar por las grandes manos, este es Thor, su compañero, su papi, él sabe que hacer

-voy a chupar tu linda polla, cariño- le susurra acariciando las perfectas mejillas de su culo -después por a deslizarme lentamente en tu apretado agujero, sé lo bien que puede abrirse para mí- un suave beso en el muslo interno -voy a llevarte una y otra vez, cariño, hasta el pico de tu calor-

-por favor, papi- sabe que esta sollozando, pero las palabras de Thor comienzan a calentarlo de la misma forma en que lo hace su celo

-vas a sentirme por días, cariño- un suave beso a la corona de la polla de Loki y comienza a chupar, el menor responde con entusiasmo mientras el aire se cubre con olor a menta

*************

-las sabanas deberían ser quemadas- Loki esta avergonzado y un poco asqueado

-dale dos ciclos en la lavadora y todo estará bien- Thor sonríe ante el menor que se esta escondiendo bajo una sabana negra, es su tercer juego extra, no hay mas en toda la casa

-nada podrá devolverles la suavidad- sabe que el malhumor es parte del enojo consigo mismo, no se suponía que Thor supiera esto de él

-¿si? Bueno, definitivamente mi chico es travieso, así que- se encoje de hombros, Loki adquiere un bonito color escarlata

-no quiero hablar de eso- puede sentir al mayor tensarse a su lado

-mira Lo, sé que no nos reunimos en las mejores circunstancias- Thor puede recordar el grito asustado de una anciana Beta cuando salto sobre el menor y planeaba llevarlo ahí mismo en la recepción -pero no quiero que te sientas obligado, bueno a esto, a nosotros, a mi, y sé que durante el celo puedes decir cosas que no quieres decir, y que yo no debería tomarlo demasiado a pecho…-

Loki lo mira, no impresionado ¿de que mierda esta hablando? -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Carraspea un par de veces, tratando de encontrarlo en si mismo -quiero decir que, sé que no pediste esto, y sé que es una mierda dejarse llevar por tu biología y esas cosas, y si no te sientes seguro de nosotros, entonces tal vez uh, ¿nosotros no deberíamos ser un nosotros?- espera que Loki diga algo, pero cuando el menor no lo hace voltea su mirada, los orbes esmeralda se están desbordando en lagrimas -¿Lo?-

-¿acaso eres idiota?- intenta levantarse con furia, pero sus piernas fallan y se tambalean, por suerte Thor esta ahí para atraparlo -me he estado preocupando porque escuche a muchos decir como no era lo suficiente o lo que otros creían que deberías tener y acabamos de pasar por mis malditos problemas de papa, y tu vas y decides que deberíamos seguir por caminos diferentes ¿Por qué? Es por toda la escena con…- ni siquiera puede llamarlo por lo que es

-Lo, yo no-

-¡¿tu no que?!- grita exasperado, joder, si sus caderas no dolieran así ya hubiera huido del lugar

-creo que no me estoy explicando- la mirada no impresionada de Loki podría ser intimidante, pero Thor no puede encontrarlo nada más que adorable -yo no, no quiero lo que otros dicen que debería querer- suspira profundamente -sé que para algunos los omegas sumisos son mas lo ¿suyo? Pero yo no quiero a alguien así ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?-

Loki piensa en ello, su voz suena en su mente y se siente un poco cohibido

-no quiero eso, alguien que se arrodille para mi porque debe hacerlo- niega -me gusta que seas astuto, eres mas inteligente de lo que la gente da crédito y eso esta bien, me gusta ser el único que sabe- le sonríe -no quiero un compañero con quien sea fácil o recatado o todo eso que la gente cree que debes ser- Thor respira hondo, esta a punto de hacer una confesión muy grande -te quiero a ti, lo que podemos tener, por ser solo nosotros, no lo que otros esperan-

Loki se queda allí procesando las palabras del mayor -¿no importa el asunto de…- recibe una sonrisa tímida del mayor, y es todo un espectáculo en si mismo

-estoy seguro de que notaste que no tenia objeciones respecto a eso- retuerce la sabana bajo su mano -de hecho, creo que necesitamos sabanas nuevas por ello-

Se sorprende ante la revelación, es cierto que Loki pudo haber hecho un desastre, pero ciertamente el mayor estuvo participando activamente en ese desastre -está bien-

-¿si?- Thor se siente algo agitado de que Loki este inseguro

-si, papi- responde con travesura, el fuerte olor de la excitación de su compañero le responde, definitivamente está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre en un AU ABO donde los Alsfas y Omegas tienen una especie de celo o calor cuando encuentran a sus compañeros :v es algo comun, pero la gente aun hace escandalo por ello v:


	5. Vibrador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base de esto :v Thor y Loki han tenido una relacion intima por algunos años v: elige tu la cantidad de ellos

Thor sabe que no debería ceder a las palabras de Loki, el menor es conocido por su habilidad con los argumentos, pero al parecer el no aprende de ello  
-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- se burla Loki -hay un articulo interesante que han creado los humanos, si puedes sobrevivir a ello durante la noche, lo dejare estar-  
El rubio se había reído por lo sencillo que seria ganarle al menor, la noche solo requería su cena con sus padres y luego a dormir, la pequeña cosa ovalada no tendría ningún efecto en él -entonces hagámoslo- la mirada traviesa de Loki debió ser una advertencia suficiente  
*************  
Al final Thor no había sido tan crédulo, logro convencer a Loki de usar un artefacto similar en si mismo. Aunque el estaba incomodo con el suyo por decir lo menos. Los largos dedos de Loki había empujado la pequeña bala por su canal estrecho, fue cuando comenzó a pensar que esta había sido una mala idea  
-espero que no estés olvidando que los primos Freyr y Freya están viniendo hoy- Loki se esta acomodando los pantalones  
-¿Qué?- pregunta atontando, puede sentir el roce en su interior   
-Freya y Freyr vienen desde Vanaheim ¿recuerdas?-  
-joder- Thor obtiene una risa burlona a su lado, sus primos vienen desde Vanaheim por el baile en nombre del día de nacimiento de Frigga  
-espero que estés preparado- entrega un control remoto a Thor y se desliza lejos  
*************  
-estas haciendo esa cara de nuevo- reprende Sif, agua miel en su jarra -estas metido en algo con Loki ¿no?-  
Thor bebe con tal de no responder, el pequeño artilugio envía vibraciones en su interior, y al parecer el pequeño control aumenta o disminuye la intensidad de estas  
-¿no pueden arreglarlo en el baño?- se mofa Frandral -estoy seguro que Loki sabe cómo- insinúa  
Thor le gruñe en advertencia, su amigo se retira con las manos en alto señalando su rendición  
-creo que deberías tomar ese consejo- señala Sif  
Pero Thor no puede darle a Loki lo que quiere, eso no seria digno de un guerrero asgardiano, tacha eso, no seria digno de un príncipe. Odin lo mira desde la mesa alta, su ojo siempre atento a las pequeñas cosas y se siente avergonzando, hasta que Loki por supuesto decide encender el vibrador. Su tunica se mancha de hidromiel -joder- busca al azabache con enfado y lo encuentra platicando con un elfo, una risa divertida se esconde tras su vaso. Thor se molesta y decide jugar con su propio control, sube a la máxima velocidad y Loki se tambalea.  
La emoción de superioridad le dura pocos segundos, hasta que el compañero de Loki lo sostiene colocando una mano en su espalda baja  
-sea cual sea el juego que están jugando juntos- comienza Sif -tal vez simplemente deberías ceder- se encoge de hombros, no hay amenaza real tras los ojos fieros del trueno -siempre lo haces- y con eso se aleja  
Thor decide entonces que ha tenido suficiente de intentar ser sociable.  
*************  
Loki mira a su terco hermano alejarse con enojo, se despide cordialmente de su acompañante, una risa encantadora y un ligero apretón de manos. Tal vez ha presionado demasiado por esto, pero Thor puede ser un poco idiota sin proponérselo. Probablemente este ambiente no lo haga mejor  
-¿Qué quieres?- su amargura se desliza por su lengua  
-si vas a ser un bruto me estoy yendo a lugares más agradables- frunce el ceño al rubio  
Thor traga saliva -creo que voy a claudicar, Lo- suspira con amargura  
El azabache lo mira con sospecha, Thor jamás ha huido a alguno de sus retos, menos a uno que involucra su relación de forma tan intima -¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Loki también había dado tantos ultimatums a lo largo de los siglos  
Thor asiente y puede ver como la furia se apodera de Loki, se encoge en si mismo esperando alguna daga en sus costillas. Pero cuando el menor solo desaparece se preocupa  
-¿pasa algo?- Frigga se acerca, sus hijos parecen estar en medio de una pelea y la desaparición de Loki solo lo confirma  
-nada- el rubio estruja el pequeño control remoto en sus manos -todo está bien, madre-  
-Thor- reprende ella, sabe que hay algo que sus hijos les están ocultando  
EL mayor solo niega, no puede hacer nada más, Loki lo había advertido como tantas otras veces, pero esto era superior a él, simplemente no podía  
-¿sabes que tu hermano te ama, verdad?- acaricia la mejilla de su hijo -tanto como tu lo amas-  
Thor asiente, su corazón se estruja en su pecho  
-ve a buscarlo, cariño- le sonríe -llévale algo de postre, aceptara más fácilmente tu disculpa-  
EL rubio se ríe, aprendió con los años que algo dulce parecía bajar las defensas de Loki -discúlpame, madre-   
Frigga niega varias veces, sus hijos son lo mas preciado en su corazón -dudo que alguien este lo suficientemente consciente para saber que desapareciste-  
Thor echa una segunda mirada a su padre  
-déjame a mi a tu padre- y lo despide, Odín la mira con suspicacia, pero ella solo sonríe, el viejo Rey siempre ha sido débil ante sus sonrisas, eso no cambia con los años  
*************  
Thor esta de pie con un plato repleto de dulces en él, toca la puerta de Loki suavemente y cuando no recibe respuesta decide solo entrar. La puerta se abre con facilidad para él como siempre lo ha hecho  
Loki esta en su cama, pensativo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a llorar. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado presuntuoso con el asunto, pero realmente no creía que fuera a acabar, no asi al menos. Pesados pasos se escuchan a su espalda, no se siente con ánimo -puedes irte-  
Thor se queda ahí, plato en el aire y palabras atoradas en la garganta -Lo-   
El azabache lo cierra con un movimiento de mano -esta bien, Thor, no pasa nada, puedes irte- no necesita la lastima de nadie  
-yo uh- se acerca a la orilla de la cama y deja el plato en el buro  
-puedes irte- asegura, necesita que se vaya ahora  
Thor cierra sus manos en puños, necesita afrontar esto con valentía -lo siento, Lo-  
Una risa se escapa de sus labios, duele y quema a partes iguales, por supuesto que Thor lo siente, por haber estado siguiendo su juego durante tantos años ¿Qué esperaba? Que el mayor desistiera ¿para él? -no sé de qué hablas-  
Esta cansado de esto, si para Loki todo ha sido un juego o una broma cruel ahora deberá escuchar, eso es lo que se dice hasta que por fin se pone delante del menor, la imagen lo congela en el acto  
Sabe exactamente como se ve, pelo revuelto, ojos hinchados, lagrimas en las mejillas –¿terminaste? Puedes irte- la puerta se abre con un giro de su mano, se queda ahí mirando la luna desde su cama  
Mira estático a su hermano menor, para Thor, Loki siempre ha sido alguien a quien debe proteger y cuidar sin importar las circunstancias, su corazón duele ante la imagen que presenta -¿Por qué?- pregunta en un susurro  
Loki se levanta de su cama, su bata cae por sus hombros dejando muy poco a la imaginación, necesita alejarse de aquí  
-¿Lo?- lo retiene, sabe que si lo deja ir sería un error  
-fuiste tu quien lo decidió ¿no, hermano?- le lanza una risa burlona e intenta irse  
-¿de que hablas?- Thor no lo comprende  
-decidiste dejarlo- suena patético cuando lo dice  
-Loki, sé lo que esperabas de mi después de eso, pero yo no, yo no puedo- Thor ha pensado en todos los escenarios en que eso podría ser posible  
-lo has dejado claro- retira los grandes brazos de su alrededor -puedes irte-  
-sigues diciendo eso- reprende -pero no creo que sea lo que quieres-  
-¿desde cuando te importa lo que quiero?-  
-siempre me ha importado-  
-has dejado en claro que no-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- la sorpresa de sus palabras lo invade  
-¡me estas dejando!- las palabras salen sin que pueda evitarlo, y duele tanto decirlo en voz alta, su orgullo se siente tan aplastado como su corazón  
-¡estoy aqui!- grita Thor, no sabe que es lo que el menor quiere decir  
-¡has decidido no hacerlo más!- Loki quiere clavarle una maldita daga en el pecho, atravesarle el corazón y seguir con su vida  
-¡me da miedo tocar fondo!- dice, porque no sabe mas que hacer para que Loki no lo aleje  
-¿Qué?- eso ni siquiera tiene sentido  
-no quiero tener una polla en el culo- Thor se siente avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta  
-es un jodido vibrador- Loki hace un puchero -además he tomado tu jodida polla monstruosa muchas veces-  
-¡no es lo mismo!-  
-por supuesto ¿sabes que eres literalmente un dolor en el culo?- Loki se esta burlando y ambos lo saben  
-crei que intentabas prepararme psicológicamente para ello-   
-era solo una maldita apuesta, Thor- Loki se queja -no parecías descontento cuando eran mis dedos- el rubio parece avergonzado por ello  
-no creo poder darte eso, Lo- suena tonto cuando lo dice en voz alta  
-no me estas escuchando- la cuestión era que Loki quería que Thor sintiera lo que él mismo hacia cuando Thor lo abrazaba, la seguridad y la calidez, aunque también el placer  
Thor retuerce sus manos, pensando en lo que paso -¿Qué tenías en mente?-  
Loki lo mira, suspirando, tal vez debería haber sido mas especifico con su propuesta -seria mejor si te muestro- sonríe con coquetería mientras agita sus pestañas, sabe que el mayor no puede resistirse a ello  
*************  
Thor suspira bajo las atención de los largos dedos de Loki, el azabache parece estar concentrado en un fin -¿Lo?- cuestióna cuando el menor se aleja del beso  
-¿tienes todavía el tuyo?- pregunta levantando el pequeño control en su mano  
Thor asiente con una sonrisa tonta, ver a Loki retorcerse en la fiesta había sido un tanto excitante, busca entre sus ropas desechadas hasta que da con el pequeño artefacto  
-ven- indica Loki haciendo al mayor colocarse entre sus piernas -¿Qué tal un juego?-  
Thor arquea una ceja -¿Qué clase de juego?- pregunta dejando un beso en el hombro de Loki  
-quien termine primero pierde- Loki suspira cuando la lengua de Thor se encuentra con su piel  
-¿y el ganador?-  
-podra ordenar al perdedor por un dia completo-  
-esta bien- sonríe, seguro de que puede hacer de Loki un lio  
-una condición, sin embargo-  
-¿condicion?-  
Loki asiente -solo manos, labios y el vibrador-  
Thor se rie por lo bajo -esta bien-  
-¿si?-   
-si-  
Sellan su trato con un beso y una mirada de lujuria


	6. Máscara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente no supe que paso aquí xD

Ni siquiera sabe si es mas su molestia o su decepción. Loki sabe que ambos están gravemente ocupados, él dirigiendo la compañía editorial de su familia, y Thor trabajando en la empresa del viejo Odín, un viaje de negocios de último minuto, nada menos. Pero esperaba que el día de hoy estuviese libre. Este es quizás su quinto Martini, comienza a reordenarse el pelo, deberá volver pronto a casa

El cantinero deja una colorida bebida frente a su lugar en la barra

-yo no ordene esto- replica, mira con cierto fastidio la colorida bebida, la favorita de su esposo

-el chico de allá lo ordeno para ti- señala en dirección a una esquina del bar

Loki sigue el camino que señalo el mas joven, tal vez en sus 20´s. Se gira sin intención, la figura en la esquina sobresale con lo musculoso que es, la piel ha sido bronceada por el sol, grandes ojos azules lo miran debajo de pestañas rizadas. Labios gruesos tirados en una sonrisa.

Suspira intentando mantener la calma, era la noche en que celebraba 10 años de matrimonio, 20 conociendose con Thor. La luz naranja reflecta grácilmente sobre el otro hombre cuando llega a su lado -gracias, pero debo declinar- dice, dejando el colorido cristal sobre la mesa de madera gasta

-¿no estas demasiado ansioso, princesa?- da un sorbo a su bebida, divertido por la reacción que ha sacado al mayor

-no estoy haciendo esto- intenta que el nombre de mascota no se pegue a él

-ujum- se rie -como no estas usando esos pantalones apretados, viniendo a un bar un viernes por la noche, la gente puede hacerse ideas ¿sabes?-

Él definitivamente debería retirarse ahora, volver a casa, tomar un baño caliente, dormir y esperar que Thor vuelva el domingo. No debería esta aquí dejando que este hombre le coquetee, no debería, pero -¿Qué clase de ideas?- sonríe

-te mostrare- una mirada lujuriosa al azabache, un beso y una huida rápida por la puerta trasera después sabe exactamente como va a terminar su noche

***********

-parece que estas mas necesitada de lo que pensaba ¿no, princesa?- se burla mientras embiste sus caderas contra las ajenas, el cuerpo debajo de él responde con un sonido placentero

-yo no- Loki quiere negarlo, su cuerpo esta vendiendo demasiado fácil a las grandes manos

-pero ya estas tan mojada para mí- se burla alejándose del otro para volver con un golpe mas profundo, la cabellera negra se revuelve en el movimiento -mira- dice apretándole la polla, pre semen se desliza entre sus manos -tan necesitada-

Loki se remueve al compás de los empujes profundos del otro hombre, las manos lo rodean, ásperas quizás por trabajo rudo, se siente tan bien contra su piel suave y fría -joder- un golpe particular le tiene temblando las piernas

-¿tu esposo no te cuida bien?- puede sentirlo detenerse un momento bajo de si -¿creíste que no había notado la sortija en tu mano izquierda?-

Loki piensa en como pudo ser tan tonto para olvidar quitarse el anillo -no estamos hablando de eso- suspira cada palabra, no puede concentrarse demasiado

-¿no te lo da como lo necesitas?- su mano acaricia los omóplatos, desliza la diestra sobre el cuello de cisne -seguramente estabas en ese bar, esperando ansioso una polla- ni siquiera le da tiempo de hablar cuando se re acomoda para volver a golpear el nudo de músculos en su interior -alguien como tu debe sentirse deseoso por estar lleno todo el tiempo-

Loki jadea, sus manos intentan agarrarse mas fuerte de la puerta de la entrada. Su cuerpo se estremece, su interior se cierra alrededor de la polla gruesa que lo embiste, ni siquiera puede mantener la boca cerrada

-canta para mí, vamos- su mano derecha esta sobre la garganta del otro, la izquierda alcanza ambas manos delgadas, obligándolo a arquearse de forma que el pálido miembro se frotaba contra la puerta de madera de la entrada -no necesitas pensar en nada mas- un beso húmedo en el cuello y reanuda los movimientos

Loki odia como esta persona sabe la forma en que debería moverse, suave y largo al principio, luego rápido y profundo. Jugando entre ambos, dándole lo necesario, pero no lo suficiente. Su excitación va en aumento cuando un gruñido resuena en su oído

-estas tan apretado, princesa- suspira, este codicioso agujero lo esta chupando como si su vida dependiera de ello -tan bueno-

El calor crece en su vientre, extendiéndose como electricidad a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo

-¡vamos! ¡vamos!- Los músculos de sus piernas se están apretando, su polla esta casi adolorida, pero quiere darle esto

\--¡Thor!- grita, su garganta se siente desgarrada y es probable que la vecina del 8-B sepa que el mayor esta de regreso antes de lo esperado, joder, ojala la anciana haya olvidado encender su aparto otra vez. Seria vergonzoso de lo contrario

-crei que habías dicho que lo mantendríamos creíble- Thor intenta regular su respiración, Loki parece haber perdido su centro al final

-definitivamente nadie mas me esta dando esta clase de placer- se burla cuando el otro le sonríe de manera avergonzada

-eres increíble- un beso en la mejilla y comienza a retroceder -¿estas seguro que no tienes una contusión?-

Loki se siente vacío mientras deja ir a Thor, sabe que habrá un lío debajo de él en el momento que se mueva -estaría preocupado si este edificio fuera más viejo-

-aun así preferiría ver esto en mejor luz ¿puedes caminar?- ve a Loki tropezar con sus propias piernas -tal vez me excedí un poco- tira del menor contra su pecho

-intenta excederte mas seguido- lo besa suavemente -supongo que feliz aniversario para mí-


	7. Afrodisiaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :v cuando una pócima sale mal, pero las cosas terminan bien (?)

Agradece que al menos sus padres están demasiado ocupados para prestarle demasiada atención. Su madre parece tener una especie de código de “no molestar a Loki cuando Thor está de viaje”, lo cual es un poco aterrador porque no le ha dicho nada a nadie aún.

-joder- jadea frustrado, sus dedos no son suficiente para satisfacerlo, pero es lo único que puede calmar la fiebre de su piel, se tensa en su cama, su polla palpita en su mano y por fin alcanza su liberación.

Las sabanas están manchadas, el sudor le perla la piel -mierda- maldice cuando se da cuenta que esto costara más que una sesión rápida.

***********

Ha tardado días enteros en encontrar lo que buscaba. Esta cansado, su cuerpo adolorido y tiene un arañazo en su costado derecho, necesitara unos días de reposo en cama. Las vendas y hierbas que Sif y Hogun le arrojaron calman el dolor, los sanadores dicen que pronto volverá a ponerse su armadura, pero que por ahora será mejor dejarla de lado.

Piensa en querer dar su regalo a Loki el día de hoy, pero es demasiado tarde para que el otro este despierto. El menor suele levantarse temprano para ir a coger hierbas y otras especias para sus pociones, sus padres deben estar dormidos y si no lo están, Thor no es uno para interrumpir en la alcoba de sus padres, no quiere imaginar con que podría encontrarse

Al menos esta conforme con su casa, las pieles que consiguió se verán bien sobre la de Loki, pensar en ello le da un escalofrió agradable. Sabe que Loki no puede sentir frio, pero imaginar que el azabache use algo que él consiguió por su propia mano es satisfactorio de una manera casi primitiva

Pasa una mano por su cabello rubio, no necesita tener esta clase de pensamientos antes de dormir. Loki ha sido enviado aquí bajo la protección y cuidados de la reina Frigga, es una estadía puramente académica. Se reprende mentalmente mientras abre la puerta de su habitación

***********

Las puntas de sus dedos se apresuran a frotarse contra su agujero, su cuerpo tiembla con necesidad contenida, pero no puede obtener lo que quiere. No puede salir a buscar a alguien que calme su calor porque sabe que ninguno será lo suficiente, su piel quema. Su polla se levanta erguida entre sus piernas mientras batalla para alcanzar el manojo de nervios en su interior

Niega un par de veces, esta tomando demasiado tiempo y aun así no logra alcanzarlo. Empieza a frustrarse ¿Dónde esta Thor cuando lo necesita? El pensamiento es inconsciente, pero lo deja quieto por unos segundos ¿Thor? Suspira mientras vuelve a trabajar en si mismo, se supone que esta era una posición más fácil para su objetivo.

-si ahí- pide a nadie particular, sus pensamientos comienzan a conjurar piel bronceada, besada por el sol, sonríe mientras insta a sus dedos a ir más rápido, más profundo. Debe ser cálida, manos grandes, ásperas por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento, un guerrero, el mas fuerte, el mas grande. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y

-¡Thor!- sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al encontrar al rubio de pie justo al lado de la cama, se apresura a cubrirse con las sabanas, la humedad le roza la pierna, iugh -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estarías de caza hasta el fin de semana- sale como vomito verbal, echa una mirada a la salida más rápida, cerrado, genial

***********

Thor sabe que es inapropiado mirar, pero es difícil concentrarse en ser apropiado cuando una vista como esta te recibe. Las sabanas rojas escarlata de su cama están cubiertas por la figura cobalto de Loki, el índigo cubre las áreas donde se esta sonrojando. De espaldas con las piernas separadas, la zurda sobre su polla mientras su diestra se entierra profundamente entre sus mejillas.

Thor ahoga un sonido en su garganta cuando Loki gira sobre sus rodillas, puede oírlo jadear, pero algo esta mal, su rostro tiene el ceño fruncido con frustración. No sabe por qué. Todo se vuelve vergonzoso cuando los orbes escarlatas lo miran. El índigo inunda sus mejillas y Loki comienza a hablar rápidamente.

***********

Loki trata sin éxito que su respiración se mantenga controlada, su lengua recorre sus labios -regresaste antes- suspira, la sabana aun contra su pecho, la sensación de la tela suave sobre su polla comienza a ser dolorosa

-¿estas bien?- Thor pregunta con preocupación, Loki parece asustado, pero también algo mas

-¿Qué? Ah, si- sigue pensando en cómo escapar

-¿Qué es esto?- una pequeña botella yace en piso, hay un liquido transparente en su interior

Loki se levanta nervioso, intentando quitarle el pequeño frasco de las manos. Falla estrepitosamente haciendo que el restante caiga en la cara de Thor

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta nuevamente, la sustancia es viscosa sobre su piel

-¡por las tetas de Ymir!- grita Loki, ahora esta jodido -¡no se supone que estuvieras aquí antes!-

Thor esta sorprendido por este cambio de escenario, Loki esta gritando sin sentido -¡encontré lo que buscaba! No había razón para no volver- gruñe buscando en su buro un pañuelo para limpiarse

-¡no deberías estar aquí!- grita con algo parecido al pánico, las piernas le están fallando y su corazón bombea con fuerza

-¡es mi habitación!- mira de reojo curioso porque el azabache se esta sosteniendo de un mástil de la cama -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Es vergonzoso, se esta frotando contra la madera roma de la cama. La habitación esta inundada del aroma masculino de Thor, Loki sabe que se esta mojando, siente su rostro caliente. Cuando el rubio lo mira no puede pensar en nada mas

Thor ni siquiera puede pensar cuando Loki lo jala en su dirección, el menor lo besa ferozmente y comienza a arrastrarlo a la acama. Hay un olor dulce llenando sus fosas nasales. La piel azul es fría contra sus palmas, suave y prístina -¿Loki?-

Él quiere mas de esto, del calor abrazándolo. Desliza sus manos sobre el abdomen del mayor, los músculos bajo sus manos se sienten bien. Comienza a empujar al rubio en dirección a la cama hasta que un jadeo adolorido lo hace apartarse

Loki le raspa las uñas sobre el abdomen, subiendo exigente para tocarle la piel, hasta que le raspa la venda, entonces el dolor lo atraviesa, suspira pesado cuando los orbes escarlatas lo miran curiosos, soplados con lujuria -un Lobo del norte me mordió esta tarde- insta a Loki a seguirlo sobre la cama, solo necesita recostarse un segundo. Es imposible pensar, su cabeza se siente como algodón, aunque de una manera positiva

-¿lobo del norte?- se decía que eran los mas grandes y salvajes, sus pieles solo eran portados por los reyes. Algunos Jotnar lo usaron como un presente para mostrar su interés, era difícil seguirles el rastro y mas aun atravesar sus gruesos pelajes. Solo un cazador experimentado podría atraparlo

-yo, tal vez fui a cazar a Jotunheim- suspira cuando un beso cae contra su clavícula

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así?- se endereza buscando los ojos azules

-dijiste, uh- se siente tonto por haber tomado en serio las palabras de Loki -dijiste que eran presentes, para el compromiso-

-¿estas pensando comprometerte con un Jotnar?- Loki no puede pensar con racionalidad ¿acaso Thor no había visto a los Jotnar? Gigantes de hielo era el nombre que le habían dado los asgardianos, “gigante”. Mira con incredulidad al mayor, tal vez esa era la parte en la que Thor estaba interesado. No seria el primero, la primavera pasa una chica Elfo había llegado a Jotunheim con ideas bastante acaloradas sobre los de su raza.

-yo, traje una piel negra para tu padre, para mostrar mis respetos- deposita un beso suave en el hombro de Loki -y una piel blanca que contrastara con tu belleza- sonríe suavemente ante la sorpresa en el rostro del menor

Loki parpadea, incredulo ante lo escuchado ¿Thor fue a buscar estas pieles para él? -¿me estas proponiendo?- pregunta curioso

-iba a hacerlo mañana- carraspea, el azabache esta retomando sus atenciones, la lengua rosa se arrastra contra su piel desnuda. Loki lo mira mientras corre su camino hacia su estomago

-necesito saber algo primero- sonríe ante la expresión del rubio -las pieles son para mostrar la destreza en la caza- recuerda, lleva su mano hasta los pantalones holgados, un bulto prominente se esta formando en ellos -me gustaría conocer tu destreza en otra área-

-joder, Loki- Thor jadea cuando Loki lo envuelve en su mano, pese a la frialdad de la piel de Loki no puede evitar sentirse acalorado -¿Qué era realmente esa cosa?- sabe que nunca ha sentido esta clase de calor en su piel, en sus venas, no esta arrojando a Loki y tomándolo contra la cama solo por la herida en su costado

-afrodisiaco- se burla arrastrando sus dedos lejos, necesita eliminar el resto de la ropa del mayor de una vez -estaba preparando una pócima de invisibilidad-

Thor apenas escucha, ayuda levantando sus caderas para Loki -¿afrodisiaco?- siente que debería detenerse, Loki y él no están del todo en sus cabales -quizás no deberíamos-

Loki niega, los pantalones de Thor llegan apenas a la mitad de sus rodillas, la polla del rubio esta erecta, su punta roja y una larga vena palpita. Siente que debe probarla

-¡Loki!- se aferra a las sabanas no queriendo ahogarlo con sus manos, sería demasiado hosco hacerlo

La sensación en su lengua es viscosa, pero hay una necesidad de ello rugiendo en sus entrañas, gira su lengua frotando la roma cabeza. Sus manos se apresuran, una a separar sus mejillas y la otra a hundirse en su interior. Puede sentirse comenzar a mojarse contra sus dedos

Ni siquiera puede detenerse cuando jala a Loki por él pelo, necesita besarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, follarlo

-puedes hacerlo- Loki esta divertido por el rubio hablando en voz alta, también lo necesita, tanto

-mi herida puede abrirse- un beso a modo de disculpa, por desgracia no esta haciendo demasiado de eso, hoy no al menos

Loki gruñe frustrado, lleva un rato así, tocándose lo suficiente -no voy a esperar- intente que suene como una amenaza, la hay. Va a tomarlo por si mismo, si Thor no esta participando activamente, bueno, su perdida.

La vista es encantadora, por decir lo menos. Largos dedos toman su dura polla mientras Loki de acomoda de cuclillas, la polla dura de Loki tiene la punta color índigo -Loki- intenta llamarlo, no puede ir al interior del menor así -¿lubricante?-

El ruido de sorpresa que abandona los labios de Thor es adorable, había olvidado comentar esto. Su cuerpo esta perfectamente capacitado para recibir una polla, la sensación de ser abierto lentamente tiene su cabeza dando vuelta -sí, así-

Sus manos se dirigen a las caderas contrarias. Jotnar no tiene hombres o mujeres, le había dicho Balder, ahora se da cuenta de porqué. El menor hondea las caderas mientras su interior se aprieta -¡Loki!-

Hay diversión en sus acciones, Loki ha escuchado de la capacidad sexual de los príncipes de Asgard, Thor sobre todo -¿demasiado?- se burla. Conoce exactamente como se siente su interior, hay algunas tradiciones no reveladas detrás, pero agradece a Farbauti por su insistencia

Empuja con el calor creciendo en su pelvis, Loki se ve tan bonito asi que no podría mirar nada mas incluso si el Ragnarok sucediera ahora mismo. Sus dedos se clavan sobre las suaves caderas

Sonríe apretándose mientras la polla de Thor se desliza fuera de él hasta la punta, se deja caer obteniendo otro jadeo del mayor, será una noche interesante.

***********

Frigga está en su jardín tres días después de que uno de los sirvientes dijera que Thor y Loki estaban indispuestos. Balder ha sido su única compañía, pero se ha cansado de los chistes ingeniosos que su hijo mayor pueda hacer sobre lo que su hermano y al parecer futuro cuñado puedan hacer que esta tomando todo su tiempo.

Al menos el pelirrojo ha tomado las indirectas y se ha detenido cuando Frigga ha hecho un comentario sobre como los hermanos mayores de Loki, Helblindi y Býleistr están solteros aún. Ambos se comparan en belleza con Loki, y uno de ellos al menos en estatura

Balder se ha atragantado y se ha disculpado para luego retirarse. Odín le ha dado una larga mirada a su reina, pero parece divertido por el comentario.

Cuando Thor aparece se ve completamente avergonzado, disculpándose por no seguir la regla de su madre “los discípulos de Frigga no se miran, no se tocan” Todo ha raíz de un incidente con un joven einherjar y una chica traida desde “haven”.

Loki intento aparentar cero importancia sobre lo sucedido. Como si no hubiera tenido sexo maratónico con el segundo hijo de Asgard por cuatro días seguidos -buenos días- saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla a la reina

-te has perdido tus lecciones querida, por cierto buenas tardes- eso al menos inquieta un poco al azabache

-no fue a propósito- intenta disculparse, tanto por las lecciones como por lo sucedido

-Sif y Fandral me hablaron sobre las pieles- agradece que al menos sean solo ellos dos, esto puede orientarla acerca de como abordar el tema con Odin. Al menos Loki parece avergonzado

-Thor me hablo acerca de eso, también- traga su té -hablo sobre ver a mi padre dentro de unos días-

Frigga sonríe -me alegra escuchar que los eventos pasados no interfieran sobre sus planes- oculta su diversión tras su taza de té

-¿no estas molesta?- sabe a ciencia cierta lo que otros opinan sobre los Jotnar, desde lo acontecido con “heaven”

-no, querida- toma su mano con tranquilidad -¿Cómo están tus hermanos?- comenta casualmente

-mis padres están bien- dice con sorpresa -Byl continúa quejándose sobre Blindi siendo un dolor en el culo, dice que estará soltero hasta ragnarok por su culpa-

Frigga da otro sorbo a su té -tal vez eso puede arreglarse-

Loki sigue la mirada de la reina hasta donde Balder y Thor están charlando -oh- la reina parece tener sus propios planes en mente, siente que el viejo Odín no sabe quien lleva realmente las riendas del reino

-bienvenida a la familia- le sonríe Frigga con honestidad, su hijo menor nunca ha estado así de radiante

Loki sabe que es demasiado tonto ponerse a llorar sobre palabras tan simples, pero no puede evitarlo.


	8. Creampie

Thor sabe cuando mira a Loki que el mayor está molesto e incómodo. Intenta mantener la compostura frente a Sif y compañía, pero se está volviendo difícil no ir y molestar a su dulce doncel. Aunque la mirada afilada que le dan los orbes esmeraldas. Toma un sorbo a su vaso, va a ser una larga noche, pero espera que el mayor no este demasiado enfadado al final de ella.

Loki mira de reojo a su esposo, la sensación del caucho en su interior es molesto como el infierno. Se siente lleno de una forma en que no debería, ha tenido que descartar las ropas que había seleccionado para esta ocasión, pero si la usaba estaba seguro de que su vientre se vería abultado

-¿estas bien?- Angela esta preocupado por su cuñado, su lengua a estado menos afilada de lo que recuerda, y el Sr. Smithers se había puesto en bandeja de plata con su comentario -actúas extraño-

Loki intenta recomponerse, la pelirroja a su lado lo mira con curiosidad y preocupación, hace un poco de calor en la habitación -no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien- es una mentira a medias, su mano zurda recorre su vientre inconscientemente, sabe que no debería haberle dicho a su marido los chismorreos de la finca, pero tarde o temprano Thor se enteraría -creo que me retirare por esta noche- le sonríe a la joven a su diestra, grandes ojos grises lo miran con sorpresa

Angela comienza a creer que el malestar de su cuñado debe ser por una causa diferente, ha mirado con desagrado algunos alimentos y esta evitando el alcohol, espera que sean buenas noticias. Su baile de presentación puede significar el recibimiento pronto de propuestas, ella no quiere irse lejos dejando a ambos solos en una casa tan grande, además, los hijos de su hermano y su cuñado serán adorables -¿quieres que avise a Thor?-

Loki da una negativa, si su bruto marido sabe que se esta yendo conocerá inmediatamente el motivo, necesita llegar a su habitación rápido, puede que incluso pueda sacar el molesto tapón de su interior antes de que Thor lo sepa -disfruta tu noche, querida- da un suave beso en su mejilla y ya se esta alejando

Angela esta preocupada, decide que su tía Freya puede ayudarla por el resto de la noche, si Loki esta en cinta Thor tendrá que prestarle todo su tiempo libre y atenciones, decidida se acerca donde sus familiares

*********

Thor resopla, no sabe si esta mas divertido o preocupado. Su tia lo ha reprendido por dejar a su doncel solo en su estado. Casi se atraganta con su bebida, al menos su actuación salió bien, porque explicarle exactamente cual era la situación actual de Loki seria desvergonzado, por decir lo menos.

Ni siquiera se molesta en tocar la puerta de su alcoba, si Loki quiere a las personas lejos sabe exactamente como hacerlo, pero cuando la perilla gira en su mano sin resistencia sabe que no es el caso

***********

Esta gruñendo con cierto grado de enojo, la maldita falda y los aros le han impedido sacar el tapón de inmediato, además de que su cuerpo considera que esta demasiado estresado para deslizarlo fácilmente. Necesita calmarse o podría terminar lastimándose y es lo que menos desea en estos momentos, si bien algo de dolor puede ser agradable, rasgarse por esto no vale la pena.

Se deja caer de espaldas en su posición en la cama, cada pierna contra un mástil respira, al menos pudo deshacerse de los aros sin su ayuda de cámara. Sería difícil explicar cómo termino con un tapón entre las piernas, y ciertamente quiere ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Ni siquiera sabe porque le dijo a Thor en primer lugar. Los chismorreos entre la servidumbre de la finca no son algo nuevo. Que la gente comenzara a hablar sobre la infertilidad en el doncel tras algunos años de matrimonio y ni un solo niño, tampoco era algo nuevo. Echa un brazo sobre su rostro. Lady Freya sigue presumiendo como su hija, a pesar de un cuerpo débil y frágil, ha dado tres nietos. Loki suspiro sobre su tostada esa mañana, Thor parecía alegre al dar sus “en hora buena” a su tía, pero la mujer no se detuvo ahí.

Por supuesto, Freya le hizo saber a Thor que sus sirvientes hablaban a sus espaldas, sobre cómo había conseguido un doncel defectuoso. Probablemente la mujer debía agradecer su parentesco con el rubio, porque Loki estaba seguro que de haber sido alguien más estaría en las calles en un santiamén, perdido en los kilómetros de bosque que rodeaban su hogar.

El azabache tuvo que respirar tranquilamente y hacerle saber que él de hecho conocía esas habladurías. Su ayuda de cámara, una mujer tranquila pero afilada, le había dicho cada palabra que se corría entre el resto de los trabajadores del lugar. Loki sabia a ciencia cierta que la fertilidad no era un problema entre ellos, simplemente creía que todavía no había llegado el momento. Cuando se encogió de hombros restándole importancia Thor parecía descorazonado.

Al parecer el rubio mismo había pensado que podría haber algo mal, pero consigo mismo. Loki venia de una familia grande, sus padres habían dado a luz a cinco hijos. Su padre las amaba con el corazón, pero su madre veía la desventaja que eso atraería. Ningún doncel o mujer por ley podría heredar, ellos no fueron la excepción.

Entonces cuando Thor expreso su preocupación Loki tontamente hablo de un viejo remedio que le contara Lorelei, su hermana Amora lo había intentado y había salido bien.

Y aquí estaba, días después, lamentando la elección de palabras. Mantener la semilla de Thor en su interior estaba encendiendo toda clase de alarmas en su cabeza, fue una tontería, pero incluso el mismo Thor lo había platicado con Lorelei y eso había sido la cosa mas vergonzosa de toda la vida. Nada se compararía con ello.

Cuando la puerta se abre no es ninguna sorpresa, por supuesto pudo ver la preocupación en la cara de Angela, pero quería creer que podía quitar esto antes de que Thor siquiera apareciera -¿sucede algo?-

Thor se queda sin aliento, las largas piernas de porcelana a la vista siempre son algo que le gusta apreciar, el faldón verde olivo de Loki cae sobre ellas, pero deja muy poco a la imaginación -espero no estarme perdido la diversión-

-si buscas diversión te has equivocado de lugar- dice con toda la molestia que puede reunir, su mano aun cubre su rostro, está molesto

-Angela dijo que te sentías indispuesto- arroja su saco sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación, desajustando la cinta alrededor de su cuello -tía Freya y ella creen que estas en cinta-

Loki bufa, por supuesto su cuñada le hizo saber sus dudas a medio mundo y su abuela, quiere sentirse molesto con la niña por ser descuidada, pero no lo encuentra en si para hacerlo

-¿necesitas ayuda?- recibe una mirada afilada de su amante, una risa tierna se dibuja en sus labios sin poder evitarlo, todo el amor que siente por el azabache siempre latente en sus venas

Loki lo mira con sospecha, pensando en que Thor debe tener segundas intenciones, pero esta frustrado, esta cosa sigue estirándolo de maneras incorrectas, y puede sentir la humedad en su interior. Es incomodo caminar sin pensar en todas las formas en que Thor lo lleno para dejarlo así. Ha sido difícil asistir al baile de presentación de su cuñada sin estar cachondo o pensando en cómo la mesa del comedor es lo suficientemente larga para que Thor pueda derribarlo ahí. A veces odia a todos estos sirvientes que miran sobre las esquinas, pero no dice nada al respecto.

-ven aquí- estiro una mano mientras se paraba entre los muslos separados, la posición impediría retirar el objeto, y ciertamente Thor estaba curioso respecto a algo

Loki frunció el ceño, pero acepto la mano ofrecida, de mala gana se levanto de la cama -¿y ahora qué?- miro las pupilas azules esperando

-sube al burgueño- suspira, la anticipación le esta haciendo temblar las manos

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido, mira el robusto mueble. Sabe de primera mano que el objeto puede mantener su peso, la rutina matutina con Thor, la que arruino en parte su vestido de esta noche, pasa por su mente. Desconfiado camina parándose justo a un lado del objeto -¿y luego?-

Thor se relame los labios, había follado a Loki sobre esa madera justo esta mañana, fue duro y rápido, y el azabache había estado gritando como si la vida se le fuera en ello -buscare un lubricante, el corcho esta seco así que no saldrá fácilmente- revuelve entre sus cajones, sin mirar a Loki -no quiero lastimarte-

El azabache asiente, apoyándose sobre sus brazos logra subir al mueble, se siente pequeño viendo como sus piernas cuelgan sin tocar el piso -entonces…-

Thor se acerca a Loki, el menor se ve adorable incluso si su vestido este algo arrugado -de acuerdo, todo listo- sonríe dejando un beso en la frente de Loki -necesito que sostengas tus piernas-

Loki se atraganta con su saliva, pero asiente de todos modos. Hace lo que Thor le ha dicho

Sabe que tiene un problema con las medias y las ligas, mas aun cuando Loki es quien las usas. Cualquier prenda sobre el cuerpo del otro lo hace estremecerse -bien- dice para si mismo, traga saliva. Sus manos reajustan las piernas de Loki, haciendo que el otro se sostenga por debajo de sus muslos. Se queda sin aliento por un segundo, la ropa interior de Loki ya no esta y puede ver claramente el tapón de corcho cubriendo su agujero.

Loki se retuerce, los dedos de Thor son fríos contra su piel, puede sentirlos rodear su parte mas intima. Resiste el impulso de cerrar las piernas, mira a Thor, parece concentrado en su quehacer, pero las pupilas del otro han comenzado a dilatarse

Thor suspira, las piernas largas están temblando y no sabe si debería detenerse o seguir. Decide que ya que Loki se ha molestado debe continuar, hay suspiros escapándose de los labios del azabache, y eso esta haciendo algo con su libido. Trabaja sus dedos alrededor del tapón, mojando lo suficiente, hasta que una de las manos de Loki se le clava en el hombro

-apresúrate- demanda, puede sentir su polla llenándose lentamente bajo las ministraciones del rubio, sabe que no debería sentirse así por tener tan solo la mirada de Thor, pero no puede hacer nada en contra, el calor le sube como una marea suave cubriendo la arena en la playa. Jadea cuando Thor lo mira, hay mas negro que azul en su mirada

Se inclina contra el azabache, besa sus labios suavemente mientras continua el masaje. Finalmente, después de segundos se siente seguro de jalar el corcho. Retrocede un paso para mirar mejor, no quiere que Loki se desgarre, eso sería incomodo de explicar

-¿Thor?- el mayor solo estaba ahí mirándolo boquiabierto, sabia que el corcho había sido retirado de su cuerpo, su agujero palpitaba ante la pérdida abriéndose y cerrándose por momentos. Eso solía ocurrir cuando tenían sexo, después de un rato se calmaba la sensación. Era vergonzoso sentir la calidez escurrir hacia el piso. Habría una mancha en la alfombra -¿Thor?- intento de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta

Jamás se había detenido a mirarlo, no tan cerca. Suponía que pasaba, pero Loki casi siempre salia de la habitación a prisa para limpiarse, quejándose de la sensación viscosa. No juzgaba a su doncel por ello, sabia que solo era una mas de las manias del azabache, y no lo cambiaria, pero esto. Esto estaba a otro nivel -¿sucede siempre?-

Loki parpadea confundido -¿Qué cosa?- cuestiona, intenta cerrar las piernas para ir a limpiarse, sin embargo, grandes manos lo detienen

Thor capta la mirada curiosa que le envia el mas bajo -quiero- se relame los labios, inseguro -quiero verte-

Eso no ha pasado antes, Thor esta preguntando por esto, Loki no sabe que puede haber de interesante en ello, pero lo permite. Vuelve a su posición, aunque reajusta sus tobillos sobre la orilla del mueble. Sus manos están libres para arreglar su faldon, no quiere perder otro vestido en un dia

Hace calor mirando asi a Loki, sus piernas abiertas de par en par incluso cuando su vestido aun esta puesto. Las medias se ven suaves y los ligueros lo hacen ver inocente de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con lo que mas le llama la atención. Jadea a pesar de si mismo, su semilla se esta desbordando desde el interior de Loki, se ve casi pecaminoso; sus manos se frotan contra sus muslos, sabe que esta temblando, reteniéndose a si mismo a solo mirar.

-¿Thor?- sus piernas se están cansando, su esposo yace ahí de pie mirando atontando solo dios sabe qué. Cuando no recibe respuesta, decide probar una suposición

Largos dedos separan las pálidas mejillas, el agujero de Loki tiembla, como si quisiera no derramar el liquido en su interior, pero muy a su pesar lo deja ir. Sigue ahí de pie, con la mente en blanco, su único pensamiento es volver a llenar al azabache

-¿harás algo al respecto? ¿o estaremos aquí toda la noche?- se esta burlando, pero se esta calentando con solo la mirada de Thor, el rubio parece incapaz de pensar en nada ahora mismo, y esa clase de poder que sabe sólo él tiene sobre su marido lo hace estremecerse

Thor levanta sus manos, ayudando a Loki a estirarse mas de lo que estaba en un principio. Su semilla sigue corriendo como un rio entre las piernas de su marido. Hunde su pulgar en el codicioso agujero, su amante responde con un gemido -estas tan abierto-

Intenta calmar su respiración, el rubio apenas lo está tocando -me has llevado 7 veces en el dia- responde, una mirada rápida del mas grande y agrede estar sentado contra el mueble. Sus piernas se hubieran vuelto gelatina llevándolo al piso de no ser así

-no parecías molesto por ello- sonríe con orgullo, Loki se había abierto maravillosamente para él cada vez que lo tomaba

-empezare a molestar si no lo haces otra vez- su corazón late a un ritmo rápido, la anticipación esta comenzando a cansarlo, mira a su marido, luce agitado -¿te gusta la vista?- extiende mas sus piernas, Thor parece afectado por ello

Asiente sin saber que mas hacer, se deshace de sus pantalones en tiempo récord.

Loki sonríe, siempre le gusta encontrar formas para alterar al rubio; agrega una más a la lista.


	9. Juego de mascota

Se sienta en la cama, sacando la caja negra del buro. Abre la tapa suspirando, se siente extraño necesitar esto, pero Thor esta fuera desde hace cuatro días, y no volverá hasta dentro de otros cuatro.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre el diamante cortado, un trabajo impecable que la joven Van Dyne. La primera vez que Thor se lo mostro estaba demasiado avergonzado para siquiera detenerse a mirarlo. Le gusta que sea su nombre en collar, la suave piel color rosa contra su cuello es reconfortante.

Coloca el collar sobre la cama, sus manos se apresuran a desechar sus ropas.

Han sido días largos, demasiado, en su opinión, pero no puede detener a si mismo. Necesita esto, necesita sentirse de Thor. Su cuerpo tiembla, y sabe que no se debe al frio en la habitación. Suspira tratando de controlarse.

Thor dijo que podía usarlo cuando lo necesitara, había una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro cuando Loki lo rechazo, como si supiera que el menor iba a terminar haciendo esto.

Se sube a la cama, “despacio”, siente la voz de Thor resonar en su cabeza. Él rubio siempre lo hace sentirse querido, amado, de formas que jamás imagino que podría obtener, o que iba a ansiar.

Gatea sobre el colchon, la suave tela debajo de sus manos y rodillas lo hace mas fácil. Thor ha comprado una alfombra nueva para probar esto en el piso. Mira por encima del hombro, deteniéndose un segundo, tal vez luego, piensa, cuando Thor vuelva.

Loki piensa en Thor todo el tiempo, en el mayor sonriéndole mientras finge tener trabajo, la laptop entre sus piernas para hacer el escenario mas creible -¿necesitas algo, mi amor?-

Suspira, Thor lo llama por toda clase de apodos cariñosos desde el comienzo, pero hay algo diferente en su tono cuando lo llama en esta clase de escenario; no sabe si se supone que eso deba hacer cosas por él.

Loki continua su camino, acercándose a la almohada del contrario, su olor aun es persistente, y no quiere nada mas que ser envuelto en grandes brazos. Thor suele acariciar su cabello, detrás de las orejas, sus hombros, a veces lo acaricia desde la cabeza a hasta el final de sus caderas.

Se pregunta si debería haber usado la orejas afelpadas o el tapon con forma de cola. Decide no profundizar en eso, si hiciera una escena completa el solo probablemente terminaría llorando.

Loki siente la ausencia de Thor como algo pesado en su corazón, no hay manos tocandolo todo el tiempo, no hay suaves besos de buenos días o buenas noches, ni desayunos desastrosos en la cama. La ausencia del rubio es una cosa continuamente palpitante que lo deja doliendo.

Sabe que puede llamar al otro, sabe que Thor incluso podría dejar una reunión importante a medias solo para tranquilizarlo. Pero esta reunión es importante, para ambos, para lo que están construyendo juntos. A veces se preguntaba si como CFO era una buena idea salir con su CEO, pero no puede imaginar las cosas de forma diferente.

Comienza a acariciar su piel, imaginando y deseando el toque mas cálido y romo de manos bronceadas. Se rie por lo bajo mientras sus manos le rozan la clavicula. Intento broncearse una vez, su piel solo se había vuelto sonrojada al sol, y nada se había quedado en él.

Suspira mientras se roza los pezones, las uñas clavándose un poco. Continua bajando sobre su abdomen, el vientre plano y se burla de si mismo. No se toca, Thor le gusta mantenerlo ansioso, “solo caricias simples, gatito”, diría y luego le besaría el cabello. Loki pensaría en reprochar que no acaricias de esta forma a ningún animal, a menos claro que tengas problemas.

Jadearia ante las manos diestras acariciándole los muslos, la pelvis, pasando sin tocar su polla ansiosa “¿te gusta cuando te toco?” y Loki querria darle un cabezaso, pero no lo encuentra en si, no cuando Thor lo besa de esa forma que le hace temblar las rodillas, como si quisiera robarle el aliento a Loki.

Se gira sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos continúan acariciando los puntos exactos. La temperatura en la habitación se va elevando, su cabeza cayendo lentamente en la bruma calmante del sub espacio

El teléfono suena.

Se queda mirando mientras su mente se pone al dia. Finalmente lo logra, revolviéndose en la cama para buscar sus pantalones y alcanzar su celular -¿hola?-

Thor sonríe alegremente desde el otro lado, la habitación de hotel tiene grandes vistas, pero no cierto par de ojos verdes bosque -Hey, Lo ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?-

Loki se queda en silencio algunos segundos mientras vuelve a la cama -tranquila- responde con simpleza intentando no sonar nervioso

Thor se queda mirando el espejo del buro frente a su cama, la voz de Loki suena algo ronca -¿es un mal momento?-

Loki se revuelve el cabello intentado encontrar su voz -no, estaba… por acostarme-

El rubio lanza una mirada hacia el reloj, probablemente sean las 10 donde Loki se encuentra, el azabache no duerme temprano. Piensa si algo podría ir mal en la empresa que lo haya alterado para necesitar ir a su recamara tan pronto o tal vez…

-¿Qué tal va tu viaje?- sus dedos viajan sobre su collar, rosando la piel, se siente como mantequilla entre sus dedos

-tranquilo, el vuelo comercial no fue tan malo- se reajusta en la cama mientras se muerde los labios -¿estabas jugando contigo, gatito?- ira con ello, decide, si Loki no lo estaba haciendo solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas, acción telefónica o que Loki lo mande a la mierda

Un jadeo necesitado y sorprendido se escapa de sus labios, la voz de Thor cae en un tono que es imposible para el resistirse a responde -estaba- juega con la sabana entre sus dedos, no sabe que pensara el rubio con esa declaración

-¿te estas tocando?- recibe un pequeño ruido -contéstame, cariño, ¿sí o no?-

-si- suspira, sus manos pasando por su clavícula. Thor siempre ha dicho que tiene un cuello elegante, fue lo que empezó el asunto del collar

-¿me imaginas tocándote?- palmea su polla a través de sus pantalones del pijama

-si- jadea, las uñas raspándole los pezones, el teléfono contra su oreja lo está haciendo difícil

Thor pude distinguir un tintineo, uno familiar que lo hace detenerse -¿estas usando tu collar?-

Loki rueda sobre su estómago, incapaz de detenerse. Activa el altavoz del teléfono, no quiere dejar de escuchar la voz de Thor -si- separa sus piernas mientras desliza sus dedos sobre sus muslos hasta su centro. Da un toque suave a sus pelotas -¿Thor?- dice con preocupación, espera no haberse equivocado y colgado accidentalmente

-estoy aquí, gatito- sonríe con malicia, Thor sabe que Loki es reacio a usar su collar. Jamas lo han hecho sin la total aprobación del azabache, quien continua diciendo que tiene problemas con el sentido de pertenencia. Pero Thor lo ha visto, Loki parece tan ensimismado con ello. Mientras lo toca ve a Loki acariciando el collar con sus manos, una sonrisa tranquila entre sus labios. No es que ninguno de los dos lo diga en voz alta -dime como te estas tocando- empuja sus pantalones un poco

-uh- Loki no sabe que decir, comienza con algo simple su collar y como lo hace sentir “querido” es la palabra que se le ocurre, pero no lo comenta. Sus clavículas que parecen hacer algo por Thor, los hombros, su pecho. Entierra sus uñas un poco mas duro, jadea ante la sensación obteniendo un gruñido ronco del rubio

Thor piensa que genial están haciendo esto, una escena por teléfono. Se alegra de haber llamado --¿te gusta cuando juego con tus pezones?- sabe que lo hace

-si- susurra, continua deslizando su mano sobre su abdomen, baja lentamente hasta su pelvis evitando su polla sus manos se deslizan sobre sus muslos

-sé lo mucho que te gusta que te moleste- un gemido sale de sus labios mientras aprieta la punta de su polla. Loki siempre tiene esta mirada de ansiedad e incredulidad, pero sus bonitos labios se separan

-eres un bromista- se ríe sin aliento, su pecho cae contra las sabanas mientras se acaricia las caderas, cae de nuevo en sus muslos, rueda sus pelotas entre sus manos -joder- las manos de Thor siempre son cálidas, lo hacen sentir querido con tanta atención, como si sus dedos mapearan cada parte de su piel

-te gusta- sonríe a pesar de la falta de aliento, sabe lo siguiente. Sus manos rastreando las blancas nalgas, separándolas lentamente. Desea poder ver a Loki, tendido sobre la cama con sus manos tocándose mientras piensa en Thor

Hunde su dedo índice, largo y delgado en comparación a Thor, hace un ruido insatisfecho. Pero su memoria corporal continua, Thor lo toca como una marea suave, acariciándolo en olas poco profundas. Un dedo se vuelve dos, a veces tres y su mano no puede evitar sostener la sabana con fuerza -¡Thor!- jadea ante la sensación de placer, ha encontrado el punto justo dentro de él

-te tengo, cariño- jadea, Loki hace toda clase de sonidos que siempre lo tienen dándole mas

Loki continua entonces, hundiendo sus dedos dentro de él, su mano izquierda se levanta de la cama, alcanzando su polla -voy a venir- suena decepcionado de sí mismo

Thor sonríe -eres precioso, tan hermoso- comienza entonces a bombearse en serio -mi Loki-

Y es esa última declaración lo que lo hace ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados

Thor lo sigue no mucho después, tiene el rostro de Loki alcanzando su orgasmo grabado a fuego en su memoria. No es algo que vaya a contarle a nadie pronto -¿listo para dormir?-

-ujum- Loki se recuesta sobre la cama, el cansancio arrastrándose por su cuerpo

-descansa, gatito- le sonríe suavemente -te amo-

-te amo, también- se mueve cubriéndose con las mantas, pateando lejos el desastre


	10. Sexo con el odiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin y Laufey han llegado a un acuerdo: el matrimonio entre sus hijos. La noche de bodas se produce con resultados mixtos

Dedos largos le acarician la piel, uñas negras le raspan el pecho, una represalia porque no se supone que están haciendo esto.

Se han odiado en el mismo momento en que se han visto, han declarado la guerra con un juicio rápido.

Suspira, cabello negro entre sus dedos, dan un tirón para recordarle a su compañero que tampoco él esta de acuerdo con esta situación

Largas piernas se envuelven en su cintura, un rodeo demasiado fuerte lo hace gruñir mientras el menor sonríe con satisfacción. No esta obteniendo nada de eso. Muele con fuerza obteniendo un gemido doloroso, se burla contra el oído del otro

Suave seda rueda contra sus manos mientras busca su objetivo, la dura polla se encuentra con sus manos, raspa una de sus uñas contra la cabeza babeante. Su acompañante se retuerce, la delgada línea de dolor/placer. Continúa burlándose, instigando sobre la anatomía del Jotnar.

Loki se burla, el jadeo de sorpresa cuando el torpe asgardiano descubre su doble sexo, su parte femenina es abierta con cuidado, suave y dulcemente, un trato diferente al que recibió su polla. Él no quiere eso, se supone que Asgardians y Jotnar se odian desde los tiempos de Skavdi, no importa lo que haya dicho Ymir. Dedos gruesos separan sus labios, acarician su centro -joder-

Thor tiene la cabeza dando vueltas, recuerda las palabras de Odín: “aprovecha este favor”, jamás lo ha visto como uno. No desde el momento que supo que el viejo había agachado la cabeza frente a Laufey, no desde que se le dijo que tenia que unirse con el “enano” Jotnar. No cuando preciosos rubio lo miraron con diversión e inteligencia

Decide que ha tenido suficiente de esta farsa, se trata de consumar un matrimonio político y no mas. Aleja sus dedos del suave calor de Loki, deshace el nudo de sus pantalones y toma su polla entre ellas. Se supone que Jotnar son desagradables, creaturas monstruosas. Una mirada a su conyugue y Thor necesita respirar.

Loki piensa que va a doler. Ha escuchado a sus hermanos hablar de ello. Sobre como sus primeros compañeros los hicieron sangrar. No es que dichos compañeros pudieran confirmar nada, Laufey tendría sus cabeza si alguno decidiera hablar para confirmar las sospechas. Pero Loki sabe, se encoge ligeramente cuando Thor se frota contra su entrada

Puede ver el nerviosismo corriendo por la piel azul, sus ojos tienen un destello de miedo que aparta con rapidez. Se recarga contra el hombro azul, respira. Loki puede estar odiando la situación tanto como él. Decide entonces ir despacio, no se imagina tomar a alguien de forma bruta, no esta en él.

La punta de la polla de Thor se desliza entre sus labios, jadea cuando la cabeza se acaricia contra su clítoris. Suspira, el placer lo aborda lentamente, casi dulce. Gruñe como advertencia, no esta siendo tomado como los amantes anteriores del trueno.

Thor esta sorprendido cuando Loki lo empuja con sus tobillos, exigiéndole mas. No esta teniendo nada de eso -no te pongas exigente-

-ambos queremos terminar esto rápido- mientras mas pronto termine, mas rápido estará de vuelta en su habitación

Thor mira al azabache, no hay rastro de sudor sobre su piel, pero se da cuenta de que la temperatura del otro ha subido hasta ser agradable, aun fresco -no sé sobre eso- se burla. Cuando Loki voltea a mirarlo con reproche se hunde entre sus labios

La sensación de ser abierto no se compara con nada más, su cabeza se nubla por segundos y todo lo que puede hacer es arquearse de forma indecente mientras sus labios exclaman su sorpresa

Thor comienza a rodar sus caderas, alejándose del centro de Loki. Necesita ir despacio, pero el calor húmedo y apretado pareciera no querer dejarlo ir -norns- suspira

Loki no encuentra en si la posibilidad de quejarse, su cuerpo se retuerce en busca de su placer, como si el tuviera alguna nocion sobre ello

Reacomoda a su compañero, sus manos reajustan los muslos gruesos para ir mas profundo

Loki necesita sostenerse de algo, se esta perdiendo a si mismo y es una loca que quiera mas de ello. Sus manos se enganchan al bruto asgardiano.

Thor ni siquiera lo piensa cuando comienza a besar al Jotnar, embistiendo mas duro, mas profundo. Sus labios duelen cuando el menor lo muerde, pero no puede detenerse, muerde en represalia el hombro del otro. La piel se pone purpurea, pero no sangra

*************

-te odio- dice Loki, su cuerpo duele en lugares que ni siquiera sabía podía hacer eso

Thor lo mira de forma no impresionada, Loki se ve etéreo a la luz del amanecer -no lo hago- dice, porque ahora se siente así.

-no te creo- hay un par de moretones sobre su piel, se cubre con las sabanas, no esta saliendo de la cama pronto

-estamos de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo- sonríe cuando los orbes rojos lo miran -vuelvo en un segundo-

-no lo hagas nunca- suspira, esta adormecido. El rayo de sol comenzando a salir incapaz de perturbar su cansancio.

Para cuando Thor regresa con refrigerios, agua tibia y algunos trapos, Loki yace dormido. El suave vaivén de la respiración en su pecho. Se pregunta entonces si ha juzgado mal a su esposo, a los de su especie. Thor jamás ha sido de odiar sin razones, pero la guerra llevo a su hermano mayor lejos y al distanciamiento de sus padres.

Loki ni siquiera había nacido cuando eso ocurrió. Aparta sus pensamientos, siempre se ha jactado de ser un amante atento, esto no hará la diferencia. Con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Loki aparta las sabanas para limpiar su piel.

Tal vez pueda haber algo positivo en todos esto. Así como él no se sentía responsable de las cosas que su padre había hecho en el pasado, él mismo no poda culpar a Loki por lo que le ocurrió a Balder. Tal vez pueda hablar con su madre de ello.


	11. Sexo frente a el espejo

La habitación es fría, pero no incomoda. Se sienta en la gran cama, esperando. Las visagras de la puerta chirrían, se pregunta si es por el frio

-¿Qué haces aquí, princesa?-

Loki le da una mala mirada al Jotnar, detesta los nombres ridículos que le da

-acechando en mi habitación, cualquiera podría hacerse ideas- deja de lado su pesado abrigo negro no estás muy conversador hoy- pasa su mano por su barba, segundos de reflexión ¿Qué querría el príncipe asgardiano con él?

-sabes a que he venido- susurra, una confesión que no quiere nadie más sepa

-oh- se divierte, el asgardiano ha regresado por más -creía que había sido cosa de una vez, calor del momento y todo eso- lo descarta, investigando por donde podría haber entrado el otro. Soldados Jotnar poseían una vista impresionante e incluso un ratón no escaparía de sus ojos

Loki se muerde la lengua, el rubio idiota intenta descartarlo, pero no esta teniendo nada de eso -sin embargo, aceptaste mi regalo-

-creí que era una disculpa- se encoge de hombros, botas fuera, quiere descansar, ha sido un dia pesado trabajando para el viejo Rey -por dejarme colgando, ya sabes- puede ver que las mejillas de Loki se manchan de rosa

El azabache carraspea, no necesita recordar “el incidente”, tuvieron suerte que su ayuda de cámara era una anciana ciega, sino tal vez Loki tendría muchas cosas que explicar a sus padres

Cuando parece que el menor no va a continuar, Thor hace la pregunta que le esta dando vueltas la cabeza -¿Cómo entraste?-

Loki sonríe, al Jotnar le gusta su magia -el espejo- se acerca tocando la superficie, esta reacciona ante su magia

Thor frunce el ceño, esto puede traer problemas. Entonces se levanta de su cama, molesto, si Loki intenta hacer pasar a un montón de asgardianos…

-solo reacciona a mi- sonríe triunfante, ignorando por completo al mayor. Esta orgulloso de que el hechizo haya salido tal como planeaba, así no necesita una excusa para venir a Jotunheim detrás de Thor; un salto rápido y estará aquí

Parpadea confundido ¿Por qué arriesgarse a esto? Thor no comprende a Loki, no han tenido una reunión normal, y por supuesto no son amigos, pero aquí está el azabache mirándolo con esos grandes ojos verdes y… -¿eres una reina de tamaño, o algo así?- porque no hay explicación lógica para esto

Puede sentir el calor subir por sus mejillas, no se supone que sea tan fácil de leer. Aparta el nerviosismo con un movimiento de mano. Entonces el mayor lo sujeta contra el frio del espejo, sus manos inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza

-¿no estas pensando demasiado bien de ti, princesa?- su mano se desliza por el fino cuello, sobre el pecho del menor, sus caderas, sonríe cuando el otro suspira. Pese a la ropa negra comienza a ser visible el bulto entre sus pantalones -¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy disponible?-

Loki frunce el ceño mientras las caricias lo abandonan, el Jotnar se está alejando de él

-vuelve a casa- lo descarta, si se involucra con un asgardiano… tacha eso, si se involucra con Loki esto puede terminar mal -no estoy interesado en lo que ofreces-

Traga saliva, nadie le ha hecho un solo desplante, menos en un ámbito tan intimo -no parecías pensar igual el otro día- se cruza de brazos mientras balancea sus caderas, está enfadado

-si bueno, tu eres quien se fue- eso suena como reproche -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí realmente, Loki?-

Suspira, Thor no va a sacar su tonta cabeza de esta idea, necesita ser astuto aquí -vine a remendar mi error- reúne toda la sinceridad que puede en sus palabras

Thor no se lo traga, mira con sospecha a Loki -ni siquiera lo estas intentando- dice con un suspiro, debería haberse desviado a beber como había planeado

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- estira sus brazos ¿Qué esta planeando Thor que diga?

-la verdad- dice con simpleza, Loki no lo hará y es probable que se moleste con él por exigirle esto, pero si va a quedarse tendrá que entregarle eso a Thor, sino, bueno, siempre puede volver a colocar sus ropas y salir

Lo considera por varios segundos, estupefacto ¿de qué verdad habla? Loki ha venido en el mejor de los casos, por un polvo rápido, no para esta charla tonta de corazón a corazón. Echa una mirada al espejo, podría volver, volver y olvidarse de Thor, de todo. No sería la primera vez -puedes preguntarme después-

Thor lo mira, la ira burbujeando en su estómago, se levanta de la cama preparado para decirle a Loki todo lo que cruza por su cabeza. La vista lo detiene.

Sabe que es una jugada sucia, pero no quiere hablar ahora. Sus manos deshacen los botones de su ropa con una facilidad practicada. Echa una mirada a Thor quien pasa de estar furioso a atontando en segundos. Le sonríe suavemente, no quiere hablar, pero no ha dejado de pensar en el mayor desde su reencuentro en Yule

Thor se rinde, sabe que no tiene posibilidad desde que Loki entrego el espejo, probablemente no, desde que Loki lo miro en las festividades pasadas -estamos hablando de esto, tarde o temprano- prefiere que sea antes

Probablemente sea tarde, y conociéndose, tal vez muy tarde. Desecha el pensamiento mientras hace un movimiento de mano para que el rubio se acerque; su madre había dicho que tiene un corazón terco. Él piensa que solo tiene uno que ha sido continuamente decepcionado.

*************

Loki suspira, dedos fríos lo están abriendo. Su camisa cuelga abierta, sus pantalones han sido abandonados en el piso -Thor- jadea cuando toca el punto de placer entre su interior

-¿algo mal, princesa?- sabe que es una burla, pero no puede encontrar en si mismo para detenerse. Besa detrás de su oreja, el espejo dándole una vista completa de lo que sus manos le hacen a Loki. La polla del azabache esta dura entre sus piernas, centímetros de piel de mármol -eres tan bonita-

Gruñe ante la declaración. No sabe que idea loca cruzo por su cabeza cuando decidió regalar el espejo al rubio, se supone que todo había quedado en el pasado, que Thor era el recuerdo de una infancia que no volvería, pero, aquí y ahora, entre los brazos azules que lo sostienen no puede luchar contra la calidez de su corazón

-¿estas listo?- lo que menos desea es lastimar a Loki, no como lo que sucedió en el pasado

-estoy aburrido- reprende sin aliento, Thor se ríe contra su oído y la sensación le da escalofríos

-lo siento- dice mientras sus manos toman a Loki por debajo de sus muslos, largos dedos buscan sostenerse del espejo -intentare ser un mejor anfitrión, princesa- un suave beso contra su mejilla y se esta hundiendo en el apretado calor

-Thor- la posición es difícil, y aunque no sostiene el peso de su cuerpo aun teme a caer y lastimarse. Manos frías contra su piel, sentirse abierto y expuesto no ha sido su sentimiento favorito, pero Thor siempre lo ha hecho diferente. Piensa que quizás debió disculparse hace años, pero

Retrocede hasta que la punta de su polla esta en Loki, luego se hunde con una sacudida particularmente fuerte

-¡Thor!- no puede reprimir el grito, la quemadura confundiendo a su cuerpo sobre el dolor o el placer

Se rie mientras repite la acción, no lo esta tomando lento o dulce, esto es una represalia. Por Loki echándolo de Asgard hace años, por huir del baile de Yule, por recibirlo suave y dulce en su cama cuando fue a buscarlo -joder-

Su cuerpo encierra la polla del otro, incapaz de controlar la acción, sus caderas se retuercen en busca de mas. Esta ansioso por eso

-eres tan bonito, princesa- dice, re acomodando su cuerpo, alejándose un poco para sostener mejor a Loki, se endereza haciendo que el menor deba re configurarse a su antojo

Sus uñas negras se entierran en la piel azul, Thor esta alejándolo del soporte que brindaba el espejo. La imagen lo hace sonrojarse.

Thor sonríe con burla, Loki no tiene control sobre como su cuerpo será tratado, y piensa que quizás esa sea la razón por la que esta aquí en primer lugar -una reina de tamaño- bromea

Su interior se agita con las palabras de Thor, sabe que su cuerpo es pequeño en comparación con el Jotnar. Su agujero parece estirado hasta sus limites -Thor- suspira cuando el mayor rueda contra él, suavemente, haciéndolo sentir que podría quebrarse

-estoy seguro que los asgardianos no están hechos para tomar la polla de Jotnar- dice, puntuando cada palabra con un empuje -pero te gusta ser la excepción a las reglas ¿no, Loki?-

Su cabeza rueda hacia atrás, encontrándose con el hombro de Thor -no se de…- sus palabras mueren cuando un grito es arrancado de sus labios

-mirate- ordena con un gruñido bajo, grandes orbes esmeralda se abren para seguir su orden. La mirada siempre le quita el aliento

Su pecho sube y baja agitado, no puede detenerse a si mismo, lucha contra el movimiento de sus caderas por llevar a Thor mas dentro

-tan desesperado- sonríe, sabe que parece un depredador, pero fue Loki quien vino directamente a su cueva -viniste por esto ¿no?- las uñas del azabache son afilidas -para ser llenado-

Ni siquiera piensa en detenerse cuando comienza a asentir, Thor es indudablemente grande, un gigante en mas de un aspecto. Manos firmes lo sostienen mientras el ritmo del rubio comienza a elevarse, sabe en el fondo de su mente que si Thor lo pidiera Loki lo cabalgaría hasta el ragnarok -por favor, Thor-

La polla palpita pidiendo atención, pero no puede dársela, no si quiere mantener a Loki justo donde esta -vendrás solo por mi, muñeca- muerde el lóbulo de su oreja

Loki lo pierde, se ve reducido a un lió balbuceante, como la noche de Yule, solo para Thor, siempre para Thor. Jadea con sorpresa, la polla del rubio haciendo un bulto en su vientre, frotando sin piedad su próstata -voy a venir-

Hay lagrimas rodando sobre las mejillas rosadas, Loki siempre ha tenido un tono pálido, excepto las pocas ocasiones que se divertía con Thor -abres tus piernas tan bonito para mi- suspira cuando el anillo de músculos se aprieta contra su circunferencia -solo para mi ¿cierto, Lo?-

Su cuerpo tiembla, incapaz de controlarse por mas tiempo, la imagen de él viniendo por la polla de Thor se graba como fuego en su mente.

Le permite un momento, el azabache esta recuperando su cabeza -pero no he terminado, Lo- se ríe cuando el menor lo mira con sorpresa -y esta vez no vas a dejarme- Toma los brazos de Loki entre los suyos, reajusta su posición y comienza a rodar con furia

El sonido que escapa de sus labios entre sorpresa y confusión dura poco. Debería haber reconsiderado esta idea, Jotnar son conocidos por su fuerza física. Aun así no puede evitar sonreír

************

Para cuando Thor alcanza su orgasmo, Loki ha venido cinco veces mas, un ultimo jade cansado es arrancado de sus labios. Su polla ni siquiera esta eyaculando, pero todo su cuerpo se siente encendido

-espero no que te haya aburrido demasiado- toma al menor entre sus brazos, con cuidado lo lleva a la cama y comienza a revisar su cuerpo en busca de una lesión

Su cerebro ha sido triturado, no encuentra en si para una represalia

Arquea una ceja con interés mientras desliza el delgado cuerpo debajo de su montón de pieles -¿Quién diría que el sexo haría callar al famoso lengua plateada- recibe una patada de parte del otro

-debo volver a mi habitación- su padre lo espera para el desayuno

Thor niega -no creo que puedas siquiera levantarte de la cama- aparta uno de los mechones negros, ojos verde bosque lo miran. Siempre han sido preciosos

-llévame- intenta que suene como una broma, pero no quiere irse, no antes de que realmente deba hacerlo

-no- se coloca detrás de Loki -aun me debes una charla- besa su cabello -duerme-

Quiere reprochar, pero no logra hacerlo. El sueño lo arrastra antes de que siquiera lo note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASi que Thor y Loki tuvieron un momento durante su pubertad v: fue vergonzoso y todo termino en un mal entendido


	12. Mordaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En si, esto ocurría primero que el capitulo pasado, pero bueno

Loki repiensa el plan, una y otra, y otra vez. En su cabeza es impecable, pero siente que no será tan fácil

Yule es una fecha perfecta para el perdón y el olvido. Piensa que con la cantidad de hidro miel y comida suficientes puede hacer que Thor se olvide de su incidente. Tal vez haya pasado demasiado tiempo para un “lo siento por ser un idiota”, pero honestamente no fue su culpa

-conseguí lo que pediste joven Príncipe-

Loki salta, el corazón le late a mil -gracias, Hilde-

La anciana solo sonríe, entrega los artículos solicitados a las manos ansiosas de Loki y se retira con una breve reverencia

-esto tiene que funcionar- dice, pidiendo a las nornas que lo haga

**********

Thor refunfuña a su padre -¿no es Yule una fiesta familiar?- dice al viejo Rey

-Ymir es el padre de todas las criaturas de los nueve- refuta con desdén -lo hemos hablado, Thor, estamos asistiendo-

Suspira -sabes que el resto nos odia-

El mayor arquea una ceja -¿de dónde sacaste esa tontería?-

-todos en Asgard lo dicen-

-ciertamente no el rey, sería incapaz de hacerlo- revuelve su armario tomando su mejor piel. Blanca como la nieve -ni su familia, seria un insulto. Deja a los sirvientes hablar, tienen que entretenerse en medio de su jornada-

“su hijo no opina igual” piensa con pesar, a Thor le hubiese gustado que eso fuera diferente -¿madre va a acompañarnos?- cuando recibe una negativa de parte de su padre, piensa que la fiesta ira en picada desde ahí

***********

Loki sabe que su padre lo sabe en el momento que cruzan miradas. Sigue de pie viendo las caravanas de invitados llegar, y pese a que ha saludado a sus familiares, incluido el tonto primo Tyr, su mirada vaga a las puertas del palacio

-no parezcas tan ansioso- reprende su madre

Sus nervios se estiran como una liga ¿esta siendo muy obvio?

-deja de retorcerte- le gruñe su padre -los demás pensaran que estas siendo mal educado- sonríe a una prima lejana -sé que no quieres esta aquí esta noche, pero al menos finge que si-

Respira, aliviado de que al menos ninguno sospeche. Entonces comete el error de mirar a Blindi, su hermano mayor tiene esa sonrisa de mierda en sus labios

*************

La velada pasa completamente aburrida y sin novedad. Thor sonríe en los momentos correctos, se aleja en los necesarios. Charla amenamente con sus parientes, lejanos o cercanos, no tiene idea cual es cual, pero al menos puede ubicarlos.

Se acerca a la mesa para servirse mas hidro miel y es cuando lo nota. Loki lo esta mirando de reojo mientras habla con un joven Elfo

-estas haciendo esa cara de nuevo- Sif se ríe a su lado, tomándolo por sorpresa

Se recompone, mirando al piso en busca de una gota derramada, pero ha logrado salvarlo a tiempo. Sif tiene pies ligeros, jamás te darías cuenta de que ella esta cerca hasta que su espada te haya atravesado el corazón -mi señora- dice inclinándose

Sif se ríe de buena gana -deja las formalidades, nos conocemos lo suficiente, además no poseo ningún titulo- hace una cara de desagrado, la única forma de que lo obtuviera seria por el matrimonio

Thor la mira de nuevo -¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- ahora es negro como la noche, la ultima vez que lo vio era rubio como el maíz o el sol

Ella mira en dirección de Loki -tal vez dije cosas innecesarias- sabe que Thor esta mirando hacia donde ella -¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

Loki maldice su mala suerte, Thor y Sif han sido bastante inseparables. Dificilmente alguien puede irrumpir en su charla, él podía hacerlo, antes de todo “el incidente”. Sacude la cabeza volviendo la atención a la charla con el joven Vogelfrei. El joven comienza a acercarse de forma inapropiada, piensa que sus ojos azules no son lindos, el pelo rubio esta mal y el color de piel pálido también.

Se excusa entonces, alejándose de él. Se acerca con sus padres para poder retirarse. Esto se ha ido completamente a la mierda

Thor mira a Loki huyendo de su compañero, el príncipe elfo parece tan desconcertado -¿Qué ha pasado últimamente?-

Sif sonríe lentamente, era esto lo que esperaba arreglar esta noche. Había sido culpa de Fandral todo “el incidente”

*************

Se ha desecho de su ropa, tirando de ella sin importante si era rasgada en el proceso. Se envuelve en su bata de satén, el verde olivo contra su piel, la suavidad lo hacen suspirar.

¿Qué clase de idiota era él? Planeando durante meses embaucar a Thor para poder hacerlo venir aquí, a su habitación y decirle que había sido un mal entendido. Que todo había comenzado por la provocación de Fandral, que lo que ocurrió

Una risa sardónica se escapa de sus labios mientras se queda tendido en la cama, pasa una mano sobre sus ojos, no va a llorar por esto otra vez.

*************

Thor no termina de escuchar las palabras de Sif. Se escabulle de las miradas curiosas excusándose con tomar algo de aire en el jardín.

Rápidamente sus pasos toman otro rumbo, sabe con exactitud que camino seguir

*************

-vete, no estoy de humor- Loki casi quiere gruñir ¿Qué clase de tonto era el príncipe Volgefrei? ¿acaso no entendía una negativa?

Se endereza con enfado, preparado para una lucha de palabras con este tonto, pero la sorpresa lo aborda cuando encuentra a un Jotnar en lugar de un Elfo

************

La puerta se abre con facilidad al tocarla, Thor se pregunta si aun tiene esa clase de privilegio. Cuando entra y encuentra a Loki en su bata y el cabello revuelto su corazón se salta un latido

************

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta con incredulidad, no esperaba a Thor

-creí que...- sus palabras mueren, al parecer no era a quien Loki quería ver esta noche -¿esperabas a alguien más?-

-eso no es tu asunto- contrarresta, se levanta de la cama en un segundo, listo para pelear contra este bruto -¿a qué has venido?- replica

-Sif me ha dicho todo…-

Loki se ríe con incredulidad. Envió cartas a Thor tratando de explicarse luego del accidente, fueron tres, cada una de una variedad de hojas que jamás se ha dignado a redactar para nadie mas -Sif dijo- aplaude -por supuesto, si Sif lo dice entonces es cierto-

Thor se molesta -Sif es una persona intachable- la joven guerrera era de las más honestas que podría haber conocido en los nueve

-por supuesto Sif lo es- asiente con sorna -¿Por qué no continuas hablando con ella? Pueden ponerse al día- comienza a empujar al rubio fuera de su habitación -pero Sif no esta aquí, tendrás que volver al área común para eso-

Thor se impone, negándose a mover un paso mas de su lugar, ha estado esperando (incluso si quiere negarse a si mismo) para este dia -solo dime si lo que Sif dijo es cierto- no quiere implorar, pero este es Loki. Sabe que no debería tener esperanzas por un flechazo infantil, que los siglos han pasado. Aun asi no tiene remedio -Loki ¿por favor?-

La palabra se le hace retorcer las entrañas con bilis

***********

De acuerdo, entonces esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Ni siquiera esta demasiado claro como pudo arrojar al rubio por la habitación y simplemente tomar su camino contra él

Las esposas de Uru están haciendo su trabajo, así como la mordaza que sella los labios de Thor. Usa sus dedos para lubricarse, va a tener que trabajar en sí mismo con dedicación si espera tomar la polla del Jotnar en su interior

Thor ni siquiera sabe como llegaron a esto. Un momento se empezaron a gritar cosas, demasiadas, reproches que jamás hizo. Cuando Loki reclamo sobre las cartas no contestadas su corazón casi se rompe. Entonces fue arrojado sobre la cama, atado con Uru y bueno… “aquí estamos” piensa, no sabe si estar divertido por ello o no

Ni siquiera habla, no sabe como explicarse este cambio de eventos a si mismo. Planeaba traer a Thor aquí, atarlo, amordazarlo y hacerlo escuchar sus argumentos. No esto

Bien, piensa, cambio de planes. Folla primero, huye después.

Sus manos no pueden moverse desde donde se sujetan en la cama. Loki esta apartando su bata, revelando centímetros de piel suave y pálida. Un suave sonrojo pinta su pecho. Su lengua se siente pesada detrás de su mordaza.

Hay un jadeo, no sabe a ciencia cierta si suyo o de Thor cuando deshace el nudo de los pantalones del Jotnar. Tira de el lo suficiente para mostrar la polla del otro. Azul índigo en la punta babeante.

Se retuerce contra el colchón. Pese a los largos dedos de Loki, no alcanza a rodearlo, ve sus labios rosados abrirse con asombro

Piensa que esto no va a caber en su interior. Si Loki se aferra a hacerlo podría terminar partido por la mitad, o ser desestimado para cualquier otro hombre. No es como si eso no hubiese pasado ya. Se recuesta, debatiendo internamente, frotando la polla de forma perezosa

Thor lucha contra su confinamiento, Loki parece abstraído en algo. La urgencia de saber si lo que Sif dijo remplazada por la curiosidad y la ansiedad de si Loki lo va a tomar.

Se aleja unos centímetros, de acuerdo con sus propios pensamientos. se reajusta de cuiclillas sobre Thor

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de Loki tomándolo, hundiéndose voluntariamente. Piensa en esas fantasias tontas donde tomaba a Loki, piel suave. Labios rojos por la cantidad de besos compartidos. Los rastros de la niñez aun en el rostro de ambos.

Apenas va a mitad de camino cuando su cuerpo se contrae, la sorpresa lo atraviesa haciendolo abrir la boca en un jadeo silencioso. Sus manos contra el abdomen azul, la dureza de los musculos. Respira un par de veces, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Thor. La pasión encendida como fuego en los ojos rojos. Si, piensa Loki, esto es correcto; ojos rojos, piel azul, cabello rubio casi blanco.

Los ojos verde bosque lo miran curiosos, llenos de calor no dicho. Suspira con fuerza, sus costillas doliendo. Retiene su fuerza, no quiere que Loki huya, no como la ultima vez. Tiene que contenerse o puede lastimarlo. El príncipe asgardiano es demasiado precioso para él

Retrocede, su agujero negándose a dejar ir a Thor del todo, entonces vuelve a caer. Tomando un poco del otro cada vez que repite al movimiento. Su esfuerzo rinde frutos cuando siente la pelvis del otro debajo de su culo. Sonríe, atontado, sabia que esta clase de experiencia seria diferente con Thor.

No puede evitar corresponder a la sonrisa de Loki, lo suave de sus ojos, la esquina de sus labios ligeramente curvada. Es como si el azabache le estuviera contando un secreto, uno demasiado intimo

Reaviva sus esfuerzos con mas ímpetu. No se detiene en el vaivén, comienza a rodar sus caderas en un esfuerzo de llevar a Thor mas dentro de su cuerpo, hacerle saber lo que ha sentido todos estos años que el otro se ha rehusado a verlo -joder- gime con fuerza, necesita mantenerse callado

La cama rechina con esfuerzo, apenas logrando contener a Thor. Ondula sus caderas instando a Loki a moverse de nuevo, una y otra vez. Se queda sin aliento cuando el azabache comienza a bombearse al ritmo de las embestidas de Thor

-si, Thor- balbucea sin sentido, va mas rápido, mas duro

-¿príncipe?-

Loki llega, una mano cubriendo su boca para acallar el grito que le arranca la polla del Jotnar, la otra sobre su propio miembro -¿Qué sucede, Hilde?- intenta encontrar su mente, pero esta se niega

Thor ni siquiera esta respirando. La anciana esta de pie en la puerta, le da una mirada de pánico a Loki

-sus padres lo están buscando- informa con tranquilidad

-iré de inmediato- es difícil calmar lo acelerado de su corazón -gracias, Hilde- la anciana cierra la puerta.

Cuando el silencio por fin se levanta, Loki mira de nuevo hacia Thor. Tiene el abdomen mancha con la semilla de Loki, jadea ante la visión, pero tiene que atender esto o su padre jamás dejara de fastidiarlo por ello.

Hay un ruido húmedo obsceno cuando su polla es liberada del interior de Loki. El azabache comienza a moverse por la habitación, limpia su cuerpo, recoge sus ropas. Para cuando los orbes verdes vuelven a mirarlo hay diversión en ellos, sabe que esa es una mala señal

-el hecho se desgastará dentro de poco- dice mientras se retira de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios

*************

Thor no vuelve a ver a Loki esa noche, ni días después. Todo lo que recibe es un espejo que recuerda adornaba la habitación del azabache. Suspira tocando la superficie, pensando en que la próxima vez, hablara con Loki correctamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la premisa, Loki y Thor tuvieron un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo 7u7 cuando eran muy jovenes. Sus padres para "limar asperezas", recibían a Loki en Jotunheim y a Thor en Asgard. Se conocieron en la infancia y digamos que de ahi surgieron cosas.  
Entonces "el incidente", seria un comentario tal vez de indole "racista" por parte de Fandral respecto a Thor, tal vez Loki repetiría el comentario tal vez incrédulo, y Thor lo escucharía. Creería que esa era la opinión real de Loki sobre su persona y se iría a casa para no volver nunca :v  
Loki intentaría enviando cartas a Thor, para preguntarle porque no estaba viniendo, no recibiría respuesta. Se enteraría por otros medios lo que sucedio, o el como cree Thor que sucedio y bueno, eso seria el fin de sus esfuerzos.


	13. Nipple play

La primera vez que ocurrió fue durante una película. Solían hacer noche de cine los jueves, Loki terminaba temprano su turno en el café y Thor podría dejar el taller sin que su padre lo notara. Cada semana sin falta se encontraban en el lugar de Loki, que era bastante más amplio

-¿Qué estamos viendo hoy?- pregunto el rubio distraído, a su lado Loki mantenía su control remoto

Loki continúo deslizándose sobre el catálogo en línea, pero nada atrajo su atención. Thor mantenía una de sus manos en su hombro. La palma grande se apretó contra un punto sensible y suspiro, los dedos largos lo acariciaron quizás pensando que el sonido había sido de molestia. Entonces como una caricia inocente, suaves movimientos circulares alrededor de su pectoral, ni siquiera presto atención. La caricia fue moviéndose como una espiral, cada vez más al centro

Loki se quedo en silencio durante todo el tiempo, echando miradas furtivas a Thor quien seguía mirando al televisor, entonces las puntas de los dedos rozaron su aureola; jadeo ante la sensación placentera, sorprendido por ello. Miro hacia su pecho, el pico provocado por las caricias de Thor, se sintió avergonzando -necesito agua- hubo un suave tirón, Thor suspiro

-estoy eligiendo algo- tomo el control reacomodándose en su lugar

Para cuando Loki aclaro su mente el shock no lo había abandonado ¿Qué había pasado?

*************

La siguiente vez que ocurrió fue durante el acto, Loki podía sentir a Thor enterrado en lo mas profundo de su vientre, besos suaves en su nuca, una mano en sus costillas y otra en su cadera.

Los dedos de Thor le rastrearon las costillas hasta el pectoral, la sensación de su próstata siendo frotada tenia su cabeza como algodón -¿Qué?- pregunto sin aliento, podía sentir el dedo de Thor trazar un camino nuevo, la espiral sobre su piel hizo que su cuerpo se apretara

Hubo una risa detrás de su oreja, fue un toque de pluma, apenas un roce, pero estaba haciendolo por él.

Cuando alcanzo el orgasmo se dijo a si mismo que simplemente había sido como en otras ocasiones, el sexo con Thor jamás era malo. No diría que fue por ese ultimo retorcimiento de sus dedos sobre su pezón izquierdo

*************

Loki le da un codazo a Thor -¿Qué estas haciendo?- suena molesto, su estomago se retuerce con vergüenza, su corazón late rápidamente con emoción

Thor sonríe por encima de su cabeza, besándole la oreja intentando distraerlo

-has estado haciendo esto por tiempo, comienza a ser molesto- gruñe, alejando las manos bronceadas

Thor suspira, sorprendido por este cambio de ambiente -¿estas seguro?- pregunta, porque honestamente Loki parece estar disfrutando de la atención extra

-no soy una chica, no necesitas jugar con mi pecho- y ahí está, lo dijo, el tema lo esta haciendo sentir incomodo, no sabe aun si de mala o buena manera

-parece gustarte- Thor comienza a creer que tal vez Loki no lo ha notado aun, el azabache suele pasar suavemente los dedos sobre sus pezones en algunas ocasiones

Hay un sonido indigno saliendo de su boca, lanza un codazo hacia atrás, pero Thor lo esquiva fácilmente. Deberia haber aceptado ir a la cama cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora aquí sentado en el regazo de Thor comienza a pensar en lo mala que fue esta idea

El silencio pesa en la habitación, los muslos palidos de Loki parecen estar reaccionando al aire fresco de la habitación, el vello en sus piernas comienza a erizarse haciendose notorio -¿Loki?- tal vez debió haber desistido, pero desde su noche de cine cuando Thor escogio rambo 5, pudo notar una ereccion en los pantalones negros del moreno

-¿Por qué crees que me gusta?- resopla con enfado, tal vez si saca la idea de la cabeza de Thor eso será todo

Traga saliva, si le dice a Loki que lo ha visto tocarse durante el sexo quizás el menor evite volver a hacerlo -bueno, si no lo hacemos no lo sabras- siente a Loki refunfuñar

-entonces es solo algo que quieres intentar- esta bien, tiene esto, puede desviar la atención de ello

-solo si te sientes cómodo con ello- la camisa de Loki esta hecha jirones, el verde de la suave tela no se compara al de sus ojos -no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo- suspira besándole el hombro -podriamos hacer otra cosa-

Loki sabe que Thor le esta dando la salida fácil, podría tomarla y olvidarse de todo el asunto. Pasar hoja y continuar, esta acostumbrado a ello. Respira profundo, su mente pensando en mil posibilidades -esta bien- susurra, como si le costara trabajo aceptar esto

-¿seguro?- pregunta dudoso, Loki suele rechazar las ideas que no le parecen, o aceptar las que le agradan de manera mas positiva. Esto, Loki sintiéndose contrariado, no sabe que mas decir

Loki asiente, suavemente recostando su espalda contra el pecho de Thor -si, esta bien-

Thor le besa la mejilla -podemos detenernos si no te gusta- un asentimiento mas y Thor decide que están haciendo esto. Desliza sus manos por los hombros de Loki, bajando lentamente a su clavicula, sus brazos

Hay cierta emoción nerviosa, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por la sensación. Thor le da un beso a sus nudillos y comienza a subir sus manos por su abdomen, la tela de su camisa se pega a su piel. Toques suaves y ligeros, sin presión, apenas roces comienzan en su pecho. La sensación es como una vela consumiéndose lentamente

Escucha un suspiro agradable saliendo de los labios delgados del menor, sonríe, mientras continua su trabajo, una caricia en espiral que se acerca ligeramente a su destino

Su entrecejo se frunce mientras un jadeo se escapa de sus labios. No esperaba que la sensación fuera asi, se siente bien de una forma distinta -¿Thor?-

-¿si, cariño?- le besa la oreja mientras aparta sus manos

-nada, solo… nada- sabe que no tiene sentido, nada lo hace realmente

-¿esta bien si continuo?-

Loki asiente, sus piernas separadas mientras su cuerpo yace relajado contra Thor. La sensación se intensifica cuando Thor comienza a tocarlo piel contra piel, hay algunos callos en sus dedos por el trabajo físico, y ni siquiera parece tener idea de lo que eso le esta haciendo a Loki -dioses- jadea, sus caderas se agitan, buscando con ansia el contacto

-¿quieres que te toque?- puede sentir la sangre de su cuerpo circulando hacia el sur, hay un beso demasiado dulce en su barbilla, Loki tiene las pupilas dilatadas -¿esta bien si hago ambos?-

El azabache se rie de buena gana, Thor suena ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales, hace mucho que no pasaba esto. No desde que Loki acepto ese polvo en la oficina del taller. Una mano le acaricia las costillas, deslizándose con propósito hacia su entrepierna.

-de acuerdo- “estoy haciendo esto” piensa. Abre la camisa de Loki, quitando la prenda por completo, comienza entonces a hacer círculos mas cerrados sobre el pectoral mientras su diestra se concentra por palmear al azabache sobre su ropa interior

Gime, la sensación comienza a ser abrumadora, quemándolo suavemente hasta que cada terminación se siente ardiendo. Gira la cabeza, mordiendo el cuello de Thor cuando le acaricia la cabeza de su polla.

Suspira ante la mordida, siguiendo con suaves caricias. La polla de Loki es dura en su mano, goteando con pre semen -¿crees que puedas venir asi?-

Su cabeza esta atontada por la atención, apenas escucha la pregunta -no lo se- dice, aunque honestamente no se esta preocupando por alcanzarlo, le gusta estar aquí, envuelto por Thor, el calor y la atención del rubio son suficientes -podrias intentar y ver-

El calor se enrosca en su vientre, Loki confiando su placer a las manos de Thor se siente muy intimo, casi magnánimo, da una bombeada suave y larga a la polla de Loki mientras continua acariciando su pecho

El calor crece, suave, lento, sin pretensión. Siendo únicamente placentero.

Cuando el orgasmo lo alcanza, derrama sobre la mano de Thor. Su cabeza se siente llena de aire y su cuerpo vibra con un fuego bajo. Suspira, adormecido por ello

EL rubio se da cuenta que Loki esta relajado, su cuerpo suelto sin resistencia entre sus manos -déjame llevarte a la cama-

Loki responder algo sarcástico, quizás bromear sobre Thor siendo un pervertido, pero ni siquiera lo encuentra en él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v todo se mantuvo relativamente suave porque era la primera experiencia de ambos con esto xD seamos realistas


	14. Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... patas :v

Sabe exactamente lo que pasa por la cabeza de la gente cuando lo ven. No es que le importe en realidad.

Se sienta comodamente esperando que el entrevistador lo llame, cuando lo hace puede ver la ceja arqueada en el otro, pero no hace comentarios.

************

La entrevista va sin contratiempos, Loki técnicamente tiene el puesto en el bolsillo. Golpetea dentro del ascensor, ansioso por volver a casa. El Bling de las puertas lo hace rodar los ojos. Pasos pesados resuenan junto a los suyos, y entonces silencio.

Eso atrae su atención, vuelve su mirada al frente, un hombre rubio, corpulento lo mira, pero no la clase de miradas de suele recibir. Hay un sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas, parece bastante shockeado por la visión frente a él -¿estas subiendo?- dice con su mejor tono coqueto

El hombre no responde y las puertas se cierran. Loki se ríe a carcajada abierta. Regresa a casa y no piensa en el asunto

*************

Loki entra a su departamento, cansado literalmente de cabeza a pies. Su dia ha sido bastante movido, y se ha encontrado más de una vez reprochándose por no haberse puesto un calzado mas ligero. Se retira el tacón, su tobillo casi grita de alivio cuando esta introduciendo ambos pies en el pequeño maseajeador.

Puede escuchar el tintineo de las llaves en su puerta, sonríe con cansancio -estas de vuelta temprano- pronuncia cuando la puerta por fin se abre, alcanza la toalla a su lado

-estoy renunciando- dice con un suspiro, el viaje ha sido largo, y pese a que su estancia fue corta realmente no desea volver

-ya hiciste eso una vez, terminaste volviendo como CFO- le recuerda Loki, al menos la vacante de Thor fue una oportunidad para él -a menos claro que quieras dejarme con alguien más- le sonríe con diversión

El rubio suspira, mirando al otro mientras se inclina. Deja su maleta y su portafolio de lado mientras se deshace del saco; arremanga su camisa -no creo que el viejo vaya a dejarme ir- se inclina frente a Loki solicitando la toalla

No cuestiona, simplemente entrega el objeto solicitado -ciertamente Odin pondría el grito en el cielo, aunque tal vez Hela estaría feliz de darte por perdido-

Thor gruñe ante la mención de su hermana -tal vez, pero eso también podría significar tu despido, sabes que le ha echado el ojo a Heimdall-

Loki suspira, la atención bien recibida, a Thor le gusta hacer cosas simples por él -no estoy seguro que él tenga un ojo en ella- se rie, pero recibe una reprimienda

-sabes que Heimdall es bueno, como ese chico Murdock- Thor examina los pies de Loki, son bonitos, con su arco profundo y dedos largos, su pantorrilla era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un bailarín

Loki solo mira al rubio, su respiración parece más difícil mientras continúa ayudándolo a secarse. Aleja su pie derecho dándose cuenta como la mirada azul lo persigue, tintinea los tacones entre sus manos entonces

Thor esta perplejo, mirando las pálidas extremidades deslizándose lejos de sus manos. Cuando vuelve su mirada a Loki hay un brillo perverso en los orbes esmeralda

-¿no fue durante mi entrevista cuando nos cruzamos?- aparta el masajeador de su camino, toma a Thor por su corbata -parecías bastante ocupado mirando mis piernas esa vez- reajusta sus tacones de vuelta en sus pies

Thor traga nervioso, claramente recuerda el momento. Estaba desilusionado cuando Loki no volvió con sus tacones -no es…- se queda hipnotizado mientras Loki se cruza de piernas en el sofá, impecablemente vestido como cualquier otro hombre de negocios, solo que ellos no suelen utilizar agujas verdes oscuro

-¿tal vez te leí mal?- una mano en su mentón como si estuviera reflexionando -no- dice, mientras desliza su pierna sobre el muslo del rubio quien sigue en shock -no creo haberlo hecho-

La punta del tacón se le clava en la ingle, haciéndolo jadear. Su mano se levanta contra el pie de Loki en un intento de apartarlo, no funciona

-pareces estar en dificultades- se ríe -recuerdo que usaste tu saco para cubrirte y las puertas se cerraron en tu cara-

Quiere desmentir eso, Thor había estado tan avergonzado de si mismo. Había estado gritando con su padre en su oficina privada, y cuando salió decidido a simplemente irse y no volver sus ojos se cruzaron con Loki en el ascensor. El azabache era una pintura bonita por si mismo, pero cuando se encontró con los tacones su respiración se cortó -Loki-

-¿no quieres que siga?- bromea moviendo su tacón contra el bulto de la entrepierna del rubio -¿tal vez te gustaría que lo hiciera con el pie desnudo?-

Thor esta demasiado abrumado para las palabras. Se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que Loki se ha deshecho de sus zapatos. Su pie desnudo le soba nuevamente el muslo, subiendo tentadoramente hasta su polla.

Loki sonríe al gemido de frustración del rubio cuando simplemente aparta su pie -no me estas respondiendo, Thor- dice con inocencia

Se queda ahí en silencio, intentando recordar que fue exactamente lo que el otro le pregunto -por favor, Loki-

El azabache sonríe predadoramente, sus dedos frotando la polla de Thor -mírate- dice -el heredo de Asgard Enterprise, postrado en su sala follado contra una pierna como un perro-

Sus mejillas deben ser rojas, pero no puede evitarlo, tiene el pie de Loki atrapado por el tobillo, haciendo su camino contra él -Loki- reprocha, aunque no hay amenaza en sus palabras

Tira de la corbata de Thor por un beso sucio y húmedo -¿vas a venir sobre tus pantalones?- la idea de que Thor manche su ropa cara lo hace temblar

-silencio- gruñe, intentando abrir la mosca de sus pantalones

-hazme- Loki sonríe a sabiendas, entonces es inclinado contra el sofá -¿Thor?-

Su polla sale de entre sus ropas, dura y babeando sobre ellas -Loki, por favor-

El azabache suspira -no eres divertido- dice, pero no hay calor en sus palabras. Desnuda su otro pie. Acerca ambos a los lados de la polla de Thor, frotándolo entre las plantas

Jadea con placer, la sensación de la piel suave de Loki contra su dureza

El difícil hacer un trabajo con sus extremidades inferiores, honestamente le esta dando un calambre en el pie derecho, cerca a la cadera. Mira a Thor rodar su cintura en busca de la sensación, decide que eso será suficiente por ahora -llévame a la cama, pequeño desvergonzado-

Thor mira a Loki, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios -el sofá tendrá que ser-

El azabache rueda los ojos -de acuerdo, pero estas preparando el desayuno en la mañana-

-siempre preparo tus comidas- se deshace de su corbata

Loki tararea contra la boca de Thor, pensativo en comprar algunos pares de tacones más, después de todo incluso a él le gustan como se ven sus pies

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Han visto las peliculas de la momia? Hay una escena donde a una mina un sujeto por tocarla le borra la pintura del cuerpo y es como su esposo se da cuenta que ella le pone el cuerno xD Así que aquí Loki usa un poco de pintura corporal, que es una cosa de la cultura Jotnar (según los fines de este escrito) en fin, nos vemos mañana (?)


End file.
